


Much Better

by JPXFRD614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy, Slight! Oh Sehun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPXFRD614/pseuds/JPXFRD614
Summary: Just for inheritance, Sehun starts asking people around to have a baby with him, until his eyes landed on his friend, Baekhyun and an idea popped in his head.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165
Collections: #BabyMakingFest2019





	Much Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number,: BMF378  
> Pairing: Oh Sehun/Byun Baekhyun  
> Carrier: Baekhyun  
> Pregnancy: Pre/During pregnancy  
> Babies: Only one  
> Prompt: Just for inheritance, Sehun starts asking people around to have a baby with him, until his eyes landed on his friend, Baekhyun and an idea popped in his head.
> 
> Hi! I made this in such a hurry so please don't mind the typos. I hope you'll like it. Thank you!

It has been a while since Sehun last stepped in his father’s home. It used to be his home when he was still young, but today it felt like something else, like a principal’s office. He’s nervous but he also didn’t care. Last week he received an email saying he was asked to have dinner with his father because Mr.Oh has something to announce. Common parents use phone calls but Sehun’s use email. 

It’s been years since he moved out so standing in front of their huge mahogany doors felt strange for Sehun. He only comes back when he was called and he was only called whenever his father really did have announcements.

He knocked several times on the huge doors but he was not sure if it could be heard on the other side. He guessed they could when the doors opened and Sehun was greeted with butlers. 

“Good afternoon sir, we’re delighted to see you here today.” one butler greeted him with a smile and an accent. 

Sehun wanted to laugh but he was afraid to make the butler feel bad. “Good day to you too.” he answered before going inside the huge ass house.

The last time he walked in this mansion. It was for his father to announce he was ill and was stepping down on his position in the company. Sehun remembered that time as the most horrible time of his life, he was literally executing plans in his mind to get out of the house, because first of all, he was in a room with his nemesis —okay he was exaggerating, it was just his half brother, Junmyeon. He loathes the man and can’t stand the man. So being in the same room with him while he’s getting promoted was just pro bragging for Sehun. 

Yes the Ohs were rich, they own several fast food chains, a shopping channel on TVs, and some malls. but Sehun wasn’t a total Oh. He was Mr.Oh’s illegitimate child or bastard from a maid. Growing up, his half brother never failed to remind him that he was the real child and Sehun was not, that’s why he loathes the guy and would never willingly feed Junmyeon’s ego. 

And today he was afraid he would go through the same situation again. 

Sehun was disappointed but not surprised when he saw Junmyeon from the dining table when he walked in. Junmyeon looked at him from head to toe then chuckled before turning away. Sehun wanted to ask what’s wrong with his skinny jeans and shirt compared to Junmyeon’s freakish white suit, but just chose to be the bigger man and ignore Junmyeon’s action. 

“Sehun! You came! Come join us here.” his father greeted. He walked towards the table before bowing to his father and brother. Then he sat in front of Junmyeon, beside his father. “How have you been? You don’t inform me about yourself anymore.” 

He was always amused with how try hard his father on making him feel like he belonged. 

“I’m fine, father. Nothing new to inform you about anyway.” Sehun said and smiled a little bit. “How about you? How have you been?”

“I’ve never been better.” His father kids. Sehun noticed his father got older since he last saw him. He also looked more weak. “But you look better and healthier. It’s been a very long time since I last saw you.” his father pointed at him. “I have two sons but I only see Junmyeon, why do you never visit me?” 

Sehun wanted to say it’s because of his other son but he only explained that he was busy. 

“Busy? What do you do now anyway?” Junmyeon asked. 

“I’m a freelance model and an actor now.” Sehun said proudly. Though he’s never going to admit that he’s a struggling stunt double and his modeling career was just posing for a high school textbook cover. 

“Really?! I never thought someone from our bloodline will take a path on arts, excellent choice Sehun.” his father said that earned a tensed shoulder from Junmyeon. 

Growing up, Sehun was always contented with what he has. All his life, his only priority was his mother. Being an illegitimate child, his mother never wanted him to ask or get anything from his father. He was happy even with a struggling life. He listened to his mother and learned to work hard and be kind at all times.

They chatted as if they were really interested in each other’s life. Though Sehun was not sure if his father was showing genuine curiosity about him, he didn’t care. He just wanted to hear what the usually trashy announcement was, then flee. 

Fortunately, the exhausting and uninteresting dinner has come to an end and his father was already getting on with the announcement. 

“As you can see, I’m getting older and weaker...” HIs father started. “and unfortunately, I received an awful news the last time I went to the doctor.” 

Sehun was suddenly uneasy. 

“I don’t have much time left.” his father continued. “And I know I’ve already done my part with our businesses but I feel like I haven’t fulfilled everything yet with my life.” 

It was only then Sehun noticed two manila envelopes was lying on his father’s side. 

“So I’ll be giving you two my will…” his father handed them each of the manila envelopes “that contains my last demands and would identify who will inherit all of the family businesses.” 

Sehun was surprised with what he just heard. He looked up and saw Junmyeon having the same expression as him. 

He always thought it would be Junmyeon to inherit everything, since he was the only legitimate child and has already been running the business. So hearing that the inheritor was still unidentified really surprised him. It never occurred in his mind that he himself, an illegitimate child who was called a bastard, often neglected and was treated unfairly, could have a chance to be the inheritor of everything the Ohs have. 

Sehun cannot help but feel a little bit victorious. 

“Read everything, then report and comply to my lawyer.” his father said. “It was nice having you two here. If you have time, maybe we could do this again.” his father sounded sincere and Sehun didn’t know what to feel about that. 

After the dinner was finished, the two of them were dismissed, even though Sehun could see that his father still wanted the two of them to stay. 

As he walked towards the front door, he started thinking, 

He was having mixed feelings with what just happened. Announcements from his father never shook him like this. First, he didn’t know what to feel about his father having not much time left. Yes, he wasn’t the best father but he’s still Sehun’s father. Second, he really was surprised about his chances of being the inheritor of everything. He knew it was horrible but he kinda felt like laughing at Junmyeon. His brother who thought so highly of himself was now on the same level as him. Lastly, he’s curious as to what was the last demand his father was talking about. What could he have wanted and still doesn’t have? 

When Sehun reached the front door, Junmyeon was already there, must be waiting for the butlers to bring his car. 

“Sehun” his brother called. “Do you need a ride home?” 

“I don’t, but thanks for the offer.” he replied and continued walking towards his motorcycle parked on the side— that he was sure Junmyeon was already judging inside his head. 

“You know, I was surprised father still has to choose the inheritor.” his brother said loud enough for him to stop walking. Though he remained on his spot where his back was the only thing his brother could see. “I’m the only legitimate child and the most qualified to inherit everything. Heck, I even already have the position…” 

Sehun wanted to turn back and say something but refused to. He’s already tired of his brother’s bad attitude.

“But it’s alright. A person must have a chance for opulence at least once in his life.” Junmyeon said, before stepping inside his car that just arrived, then fled. 

Sehun only sighed to flush down all the anger he was feeling inside. He should’ve been already used to his brother’s vile mouth. 

At first he didn’t want a position or anything to do with his father’s business or wealth. But right now, he thought maybe it’s time to retrieve what he should’ve had a long time ago. Maybe it’s time to stop being so generous to his horrible brother and claim what was really supposed to be his. 

After all he’s also an Oh. 

So he opened the manila envelope to look at what he should do. 

It was a very long file with a lot of politically correct words and legal jargons but what caught Sehun’s eyes was the line

_“...the first son to produce a grandchild/grandchildren for the testator will fully inherit the business and a sum of fifty million dollars…”_

—

“Your father wants you to what?!”

“Fifty million dollars?!” 

“A child?!” 

His friends said all at the same time. 

Sehun’s soul almost left his body when he first read the will, especially the amount of the money from the inheritance. It’s time to claim what should’ve been his. All those years of struggling financially and emotionally, because he thought he didn’t have any rights from those wealth and luxuries. He was happy with what he has before, but this is different. If not those businesses, just the amount of the money he could receive would be enough for him to start something on his own. It meant, no more posing for textbooks, no more stunt doubling, no more struggling at all. 

So he immediately called his friends to ask them for some opinions and advice. He wouldn’t be able to decide things on his own, especially with how much he wanted that inheritance. He might do drastic and stupid things he would later regret. So he forced his friends to meet him immediately. 

“Yes, I know, but my father wanted a child. _My_ child. What should I do?” Sehun said, his voice sounded a little frustrated. 

“Does it need to be your child? Can’t you just show him my niece and tell him it’s your daughter?” Jongdae asked. 

“He can’t, it says here it needs to be his biological child and there will be a process for proof.” Minseok said after studying the will and Sehun nodded. 

His friends were still on their work clothes after Sehun persuaded them to get out of work early. Baekhyun was even still wearing his scrub suit while they’re inside some fancy restaurant. 

“But do you really want it? Why?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Does he really want it?! B! It’s fifty million dollars! Fast food chains, Oh shopping tv and malls! This restaurant could literally be his kitchen.” Jongdae shouted, that earned a few stares from people around them. 

“I know! But I thought you said you didn’t want anything to do with your father’s businesses and wealth. Also, your mother told you to never ask anything from your father.” Baekhyun said, looking at Sehun. 

The four of them have been friends for a long time. Jongdae was his talent scout who introduced him to acting and stunt doubling. Though it didn’t worked much since he was still a struggling actor. Then Jongdae introduced Sehun to his boyfriend, Minseok who was a bank teller and his other friend Baekhyun, who was a dentist. 

“Yes I said that, but I’ve had enough of my wicked brother getting everything. I’m tired of him belittling me. I only said I didn’t want anything because I thought I don’t have any rights from any of their wealth, but now that it’s presenting itself to me, I’m never gonna waste that chance.” They were silent for a few moments after Sehun spoke. He thought they were silent because they get what he said but then, 

“Wait, this brother was the one who is a COO?” Baekhyun suddenly asked.

“Your brother was the COO of _Oh shopping_?!” Jongdae asked excitedly.

“I guess we’re friends with the wrong brother.” Minseok joked and the three of them laughed, except for Sehun who was only looking at them, unimpressed. 

“Help me out here please.” Sehun said. He forgot his friends were idiots. 

“Wow, this is like a mexican telenovela. This even really has a wicked step brother.” Jongdae side comment. 

“But Sehun, this means you need to have a child and that means you need to be a father. Heck, I don’t even think you know what _settling down means_.” Minseok even air quoted the words ‘settling down’ to prove a point. 

Sehun only frowned. “I know what ‘settling down’ is. And I do plan on settling down...once I turned thirty.” 

“And you’re what? Twenty-nine?” Minseok raised his eyebrow. 

“I still have a year.” Sehun mumbled then pouted. 

“I’ll never understand why there are men who are so afraid of settling down.” Baekhyun said and the three of them groaned. 

“Aw shit, here we go again.” Jongdae moaned. 

Baekhyun once dated a guy named Yixing, but Baekhyun told him that he already wanted to settle down. Then Yixing started panicking and broke up with him. Since then, Baekhyun wouldn’t stop ranting about ‘settling down’. 

“Okay okay, I’ll shut up.” Baekhyun chuckled, then started sipping his drink.

Minseok looked back at Sehun to continue his point. “So what are you going to do? Just have a child without a partner?” 

“I think so. I love children and I don’t mind having one around.” Sehun reasoned out. 

Out of the three from Sehun’s friends, Minseok was known to be the wisest and the realistic, so when Minseok only sighed and rolled his eyes, Sehun suddenly had second thoughts on what he wanted. 

He’s too focused on the prize that he didn’t think of what he needed to do. He didn’t think that if ever he did have a child, it would be a lifetime commitment. He’s really going to be a _father <_. 

Though he didn’t mind being one, it was actually his dream when he was just a child. If he would ever become a father, he’d do it happily and would raise his child giving him or her all the love he could give. 

“Fine, you don’t mind being a single father, how will you do that though?” Jongdae asked and sipped on his drink as if he’s being shady.

Baekhyun suddenly snapped his fingers, like he suddenly got an idea. 

“Ask Kyungsoo if he wants to have a child with you.” Baekhyun smiled. 

“They’ve only gone on two dates! Two dates Baekhyun! That’s why guys run away from you.” Jongdae said and all of them laughed, even Baekhyun who also hit Jongdae on his arms.

“Oh yeah I forgot about him.” Sehun said, thinking about that guy he met on set. They had a date a few weeks ago and haven’t seen each other since, though they talk through texts. 

“How about surrogacy?” Jongdae said after thinking for a couple of seconds. Baekhyun also looked like he was thinking, though Minseok only quieted down. 

“That would cost a lot, and I only get to have the inheritance once I’ve had a child.” Sehun said, thinking about it thoroughly. 

“Hmm, what do you think babe?” Jongdae asked Minseok. 

Minseok once again sighed. “I think, Sehun should think about it first. Then find the right person, ask him or her for marriage, then have a child.” Sehun looked at him but Minseok seemed serious. Now it’s Sehun who only sighed. 

“Yeah, but by that time, the COO brother already has his third child!” Baekhyun said. “You know what you should do, Sehun? Donate your sperm and get in touch with the person who will have your child!” 

“That’s the stupidest thing I've heard but I think it’s possible.” Jongdae said. 

They went on and on about how Sehun could have a child, some of them he could try but a lot of them were just plainly absurd. He’s already racking his brain about what he should do. He thought his friends could help him but they weren’t much help either. Minseok was even against his decision, but he can’t follow what Minseok said. He really wanted this and he has already made up his mind that he’s going to do it. No matter what it takes. 

Sehun went home thinking about the things Jongdae and Baekhyun said. He needed to start doing something. For all he knew, his brother already has a girlfriend. His brother already had a head start while he’s stuck thinking about how he could have a child without a partner. 

He was laying on his sofa, with the tv turned on but the show on it only served as white noise while Sehun continued racking his brain. 

He’s getting frustrated because there seemed to be not a single good idea he could do to have a child. But then, how could he know what would work if he won’t try. 

“Should I go with donating my sper-” his question for himself was cut off by the vibrating of his phone. 

_“Hey, how have you been? lunch tom?”_

It was a text from Kyungsoo. It actually surprised Sehun that Kyungsoo texted him first. Sehun had a good time the last time they saw each other and he thinks Kyungsoo did too. They were pretty much more than friends now —Sehun hoped he’s not the only one that feels that way. After all they’ve known each other for a month now and they really get along so well. 

It’s been a while since Sehun last had a relationship, that’s why he’s a little slow on making any moves. The last time he had a relationship, the first month they’ve known each other, they were already past the third base. He’s getting rusty with these things. 

That must be one of the reasons why he’s a little hopeless about having a child. Maybe if he had been having relationships, he would’ve been a little hopeful that he could find someone to have a child with. If only he could fast forward things with Kyungsoo and already be where they could go–

Sehun abruptly sat up after seeing the text, because an idea just popped in his mind. 

Maybe Minseok was right. 

He likes Kyungsoo and was looking forward to seeing him again. Kyungsoo was nice, gentle, and interesting. Sehun wanted to know more about him and have him around a little bit more. Sehun could even see the path they might be going, if only there’s a way to make it a little bit faster. 

Sehun quickly texted back. 

_“I’m good, how about you? Sure, let’s have lunch tomorrow.”_

—

Sehun met Kyungsoo at the same restaurant he met his friends the other day. He wore his best jeans and even wore a perfume, because albeit really just wanting to go on a simple date with Kyungsoo, Sehun also has a proposal.

“Hi” Kyungsoo greeted. He looked so cute just wearing a comfortable hoodie with his round glasses sitting on top of his nose. 

He might be a little underdressed with the way Sehun prepared for the night but Sehun didn’t mind. 

“Hello” Sehun smiled, standing up to help Kyungsoo with his chair. 

“Am I late?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“No, I’m just early.” Sehun answered and Kyungsoo only chuckled. 

“You should’ve told me we’re dressing up tonight.” Kyungsoo said, smirking while looking at Sehun’s button up. 

“Why? So you could’ve out dress me?” Sehun teased but got snapped back by Kyungsoo. 

“No, so I could have thought of something funny to say about your button up.” 

“What’s wrong with my button up?” He whined as Kyungsoo laughed. 

They called a waiter to order their food and it was pretty silent after that, though it wasn’t awkward since they’re already comfortable with each other. Sehun on the other hand knew their dates looked boring but that’s how Kyungsoo was and it’s fine with him. 

Then they started talking about movies which ironically Sehun didn’t know a lot about albeit being in some of them. They also talked about pets, politics, books, and all things mundane. At least there were moments Sehun was blushing with how cute Kyungsoo was talking. 

And when he saw Kyungsoo also blushing, he remembered his proposal. 

“You know, I really like being with you. It’s always like time was well spent.” Sehun said bashfully. 

“You know, I do too.” Kyungsoo smiled sweetly. 

“You do?!” Sehun asked excitedly, his eyes widening. 

“Yeah, I know I’m kinda boring, I get that a lot, but you always seem like you’re interested with what I’m saying, and for me that’s really sweet.” Kyungsoo said.

“Hey, you’re not boring.” Sehun said, then he looked down, getting a little shy with what he’s going to say next. “So do you see us getting somewhere in the future?” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened for a moment before he smiled sweetly again and chuckled. “I do, do you?” 

“I do too.” Sehun smiled back at him. 

So Kyungsoo did see them together somewhere in the future and he did too. If they could work things out, Sehun could finally settle down. Though that’d be in a few years and he needs to have a child now. So he asked Kyungsoo. 

“Uhm, I have something to tell you.” Sehun said, he was a little hesitant at first but still decided to go with it. “My father was actually Mr. Oh and he owns Oh shopping TV, some malls…” 

Sehun told Kyungsoo everything, from his father, brother and their businesses. He told Kyungsoo his feud with his brother, his illegitimacy and the will. He told him how much he could get and what needed to be done. He told him everything. 

“Fifty million dollars? A child?” Kyungsoo asked, his eyes wide. 

“Yes” Sehun answered. 

“So what will do?” Kyungsoo asked again. 

Sehun didn’t answer for a moment. He looked at Kyungsoo for a while before sighing. “That’s the thing…

“What do you think about having a child with me?”

—

“You asked him?!”

It was followed by a loud guffaw from his friends. Jongdae was even wheezing. 

They all sat in Baekhyun’s living room with cookies in the oven and the TV was showing Oh shopping channel. Baekhyun’s apartment is pretty small that’s why the kitchen and the living room are so close to each other— they could watch tv everywhere they go. It was a typical friday night. After Sehun’s failed dinner with Kyungsoo, he went straight to Baekhyun’s to tell his friend what happened. They called Jongdae and Minseok but the elder has a business trip, so only Jongdae came. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun was splayed on the sofa, laughing their guts out while Sehun only frowned as he sat on the floor. 

“Ho-how did he react?” Jongdae stutters from laughing. 

Sehun sighed but he’s already used to being embarrassed in front of his friends so he told them anyway. 

“He blabbered inaudible noises at first, then he suddenly stood up and said he forgot he needed to do something then fled.” a crestfallen Sehun said. 

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry.” Baekhyun said before continuing his laugh. 

“You’ve just beaten Baekhyun! He only asked for marriage in the first year of their relationship but you!—” Jongdae said. “You asked for a child on your third date!” 

The two of them laughed again but Baekhyun’s wasn’t as loud as earlier. 

“What the hell go into your head and did that?” Baekhyun asked a frowning Sehun. 

“You told me to!” Sehun said. 

“And you believed us?!” Baekhyun responded, that got Jongdae laughing again. 

“Was I not supposed to?!” Sehun frustratingly half shouted. 

“Yuh-huh!” Baekhyun cried and Jongdae laughed even louder. 

“Well for one thing, I did that because of what Minseok hyung said.” Sehun said. 

“Ooh, don’t go there.” Jongdae stopped laughing.

“He said I should have a partner first, then have a child with him or her.” Sehun continued. “So I asked Kyungsoo if he sees us together in the future, he said yes and I did too. Then I thought if we both think we can work things out, then maybe I should have my child with him, so I asked him.” 

“Yeah, and blew your chances of finally settling down by freaking him out.” Jongdae said, shaking his head. “That idea is so dumb Sehun, you’re lucky you’re attractive ” 

“You’re also lucky Minseok hyung isn’t here or else he’s already banging your head against this table for blaming your stupidity on his advice.” Baekhyun said with a raised eyebrow as he rested his feet on the center table.

“That’s dumb? While your idea of donating sperm isn’t?” Sehun irritatingly asked. 

“I bet you thought of doing that too.” Baekhyun said and Sehun’s response of shamefully looking away sent Jongdae laughing his guts out again. 

Sehun only sighed frustratingly. He tried doing something but he only ended up being a step further from achieving what he wanted. He really wanted that inheritance, he’s already tired of living a tiresome and shitty life even after having a surname of a magnate. 

“You know what you should do…” Baekhyun said and Sehun only glared at him. “I swear this one’s real and not a joke. I really think this could work but not very easy to do.” 

“What?” Sehun was incurious. 

“There are a lot of people out there who’s just like you.” Baekhyun shifted his legs from the center table to Sehun’s shoulders. “Trust me, people who are close to thirties that are still single always have thoughts of already having a child. They don’t look for love anymore, dating is tiring. They look for people who could give them a child because having a child means certainty of not growing old alone. Now all you have to do is find a person who’s not likely to get married soon, not so into his or her career, who’s been wanting to settle down and most likely to grow old alone.” 

“Sounds like an ugly person to me.” Jongdae said. 

“It’s true. Just think of it this way, there’s a lot of singles out there who also wants a child, who also thought of adopting, surrogating and even get knocked up. Just look for them.” Baekhyun said to Sehun who was silent. 

“Yeah and all you need to do is hand out some flyers.” Jongdae sarcastically said. 

Sehun was silent because what Baekhyun said might be true. There was really a lot out there who also wanted a child but didn’t have a partner. A lot who was also thinking of surrogacy, adoption and everything. But what would he do? Wait outside an orphanage, a hospital, a sperm bank or intentionally knock up someone? He could even get arrested for that. He might as well really hand out flyers. 

But it could work, though this time it needs to be with the right person. And maybe it wouldn’t be working just for him, but also for the person who might carry his baby. 

_But who could that be?_

The oven dinged and Jongdae and Baekhyun excitedly went over the kitchen. 

_Who could be someone who’s already ready to have a child?_

“I hate you but you really make the best cookies, Baekhyun.” Jongdae said. 

_Who could be someone who’s been single for a long time, but also been wanting a family for a long time?_

“Yeah, my future children are gonna be fat.” Baekhyun responded. 

_Who could be someone whom he knew would be a good parent and would love their child so much...it will be fat?_

Sehun looked over at the kitchen, where was Baekhyun laughing at Jongdae who burned his tongue trying to eat a cookie. 

Sehun remembered the day Baekhyun came crying to them. It was the day Baekhyun thought Yixing was gonna propose. Baekhyun had been wishing for Yixing to already propose so that they could already get married and have a child. He told them how he was willing to let go of his career just to start a family; how he’s been practicing of cooking, taking care of a child and even looked around for houses. Baekhyun was so ready and excited that it also broke their heart when Yixing broke up with him. 

So, maybe Baekhyun wouldn’t mind having a child. 

It was already late when Jongdae went home but Sehun decided to stay. 

“Don’t you have work or anything tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked as he starts putting away the things they used when they were baking the cookies. 

“I have a shoot tomorrow, but it’s not till noon. I’m stunt doubling for Kim Soo Hyun on this new movie.” Sehun said, not taking his eyes off the TV where Oh shopping was still on. Albeit pretending to watch TV, he was really thinking about what to say to his friend. 

“You’re stunt doubling again? Didn’t we already told you to stop accepting those?” Baekhyun said. 

“Well it feeds me.” Sehun said. 

“Well it’ll also break your bones.” Baekhyun mocked his voice. “You know we love seeing you on TV and even on big screens. Don't worry, your big break will come. You don't need to settle on stunt doubling.” Baekhyun started rambling as he also started washing the dishes, he also put on an apron that made him look so homey. 

“You're not even a professional with stunts, we know you just jump around and hope you won't land wrongly. I know you haven't been to any kind of accident with stunt doubling but do we really need to wait till that day co-” 

Sehun cuts his rambling off. 

“Baekhyun, do it with me.” 

Sehun knew he just took a blind shot. This might be just another Kyungsoo scenario but at least his friend won’t run away—because they’re in his apartment in the first place— but still, the only person he could think of right now as the perfect candidate to everything Baekhyun just said was Baekhyun himself. 

"Do with you what? The dishes?" Baekhyun genuinely looked so confused. "You can do it by yourself if you want. I'm already pretty tired anyway-" 

If he does it with Baekhyun, his friend will finally have his lifelong dream of being a parent, of domesticity, of having a family. It might not be a normal family with two parents and a child but at least he's halfway there. Also, at least Sehun would know who's the other parent of his future child. He'll know he's good with kids, lovely, nice and have good genes. The both of them can raise a child together given that they are already friends. They won't have problems with the custody because Sehun will be fine with whatever Baekhyun will want. 

"No. I mean, do it with me. Have a child with me." Sehun said. 

He was still on his position by the floor of the living room with a small distance to the kitchen where he looked over at Baekhyun. He displayed a serious look on his face to tell his friend that he's not joking. 

Baekhyun on the other hand didn't say or do anything for a minute, then suddenly dropped the plate he was holding on to the sink with a little force. Sehun jumped up from surprise. 

"What?! Oh! So now you're doing that to me?! Sehun, for God's sake, stop asking everyone around to have a child with you! What the hell got in your mind and ask me to do that with you?! I'm your friend!" Baekhyun shouted.

Sehun started panicking and quickly got on his feet. He did not see this coming. Pissing Baekhyun off was the last thing he thought he could do. 

“No, no, no. I was just kidding! Calm down Baek-” He said, trying to calm down his friend who’s getting hysterical. He started walking towards Baekhyun with his hands in front of him but his steps were slow because he’s afraid to piss his friend even more. 

“Kidding?! You’re not kidding! I know! You’re desperate!” Baekhyun raised an accusive finger at him. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I just took a blind shot. I didn’t mean to make you mad.” Sehun said. 

“I’m trying to help you get what you want, that does not mean I’m going to do it.” Baekhyun said a little calmer this time. 

Sehun sighed and sat down on one of the chairs from the dining table. “I know I'm sorry. You just seem like the perfect person to everything you just said.” 

He then received a smack to the back of his head. 

“You think I’m most likely to grow old alone?!” Baekhyun said and his threatening gaze came back again. 

“No! I think you’re that person who’s been wanting to settle down–” Sehun was cut off again. 

“Yuh-huh! But not with you! I don’t even see you that way” Baekhyun shouts again. 

“Would you let me finish first?” Sehun said and Baekhyun only sighed before sitting next to Sehun. “We’re not settling down together. I think since you’re a person who’s been wanting to settle down, maybe you’d also want a child. You’re the perfect person to have a child with Baek. You’re nice, you’re smart, you’re beautiful, you’re good with kids, you’re even a dentist! Your child would never get neglected, your child will be so loved and will be the luckiest child on earth, and I want that for my child too.” 

Baekhyun sighed again, maybe to show Sehun he’s not mad anymore. Then he held onto Sehun’s arms. 

“That’s actually nice, but you have to think about everything first okay? You cannot risk making mistakes because it is a child we’re talking about. There’s so many problems with the thing you want to happen, that we could ruin lives. Especially because we’re friends.”

Sehun only stared at him for a few seconds. “So it’s a no?” 

Baekhyun glared at him. Sehun chuckled then took his smile away before nodding. “You’re right. I’m sorry, i’m just being reckless.” 

“It’s alright” Baekhyun said. 

They were silent for a few moments until Baekhyun started speaking again to avoid tension. 

“And like, that’s so cliché to ask your best friend to have a baby with you! That’s so nineties rom com books.” Baekhyun jokingly rolled his eyes. 

“You’re not my best friend. Jongdae is my best friend.” Sehun said with an eyebrow raised. 

“I hate you” Baekhuyn said.

—

_“He asked you?! What did you say?”_ Minseok shouted over the phone.

Later after Sehun left his apartment, Baekhyun had gone completely silent with what just happened, because even if he admits it or not, Sehun did snap something inside him. 

It’s true that it would be so wrong to do what Sehun asked him. They’re friends, something like that should be very far away from their thoughts. But that one thing Sehun said might be true. 

Everything he said about people who already wants a child might actually be him. _It is him_. That’s why he knew about it. He’s the one who’s already tired of dating and already wants a child because he’s already in his thirties and he doesn’t want to grow old alone, Heck he might as well be that person Jongdae said, an ugly person. 

“Of course I said no.” Baekhyun said. “We’re friends, that would be so weird.” 

He was outside leaning over the railing where he can see over the small canal just outside his second floor apartment. It was already past midnight and was really quiet. 

_“Good, I knew he’d ask you. I just didn’t tell you because I knew he’d blame me for that idea.”_ Minseok said over the phone. 

Baekhyun wanted to laugh and say Sehun already did with all the Kyungsoo fiasco, but he’d just make the elder mad. 

“Really?!” Baekhyun felt a little bad they’re talking about their friend behind his back. 

_“Yeah, he wouldn’t ask me, I’m with Jongdae and he knew I would instantly cut our friendship. Also, not Jongdae because again he’s with me, but you, you’re single, not likely to be mad at him for a long time, and also looked desperate.”_ Minseok said. 

“You’re a jerk.” Baekhyun heard chuckling on the other line. 

_“Kidding. Anyway I gotta go. I’ll be there tomorrow.”_ Baekhyun then heard shuffling on the other line, means his friend is getting ready to sleep. _“Just remember, don’t say yes to him even with how hard he persuades you. I know you had feelings for him back then, just let it stay buried. Okay? Good night!”_

“Is that _‘never talking about it’_?!” Baekhyun shouted over the phone but he only heard another chuckle then the line went dead. 

Baekhyun groaned and stomped his way back inside his apartment. He admits he had feelings for Sehun back then when they first knew each other. But when his friend showed no interest in him, he forcefully pushed those feelings down and outside him. Minseok was the only one who knew about it. That was also the reason why he met Yixing, he went out to intentionally look for a rebound—albeit not really having a relationship with Sehun—and ended up dating Yixing instead. 

“Why does he need to bring that up?!”

—

It’s been weeks since that night Sehun asked him. The four of them also had been going out a lot again. Sometimes they wonder why they never get tired of each other.

Sehun’s problems are still unsolved, though he’d been thinking of going to a sperm bank but always found himself going back home midway because he’s embarrassed to his friends and himself. He still knew though that he still wants that inheritance, and that he still despised his brother whom he often only see on tv. At least Sehun knew his brother was also far from getting that inheritance because according to the news he’s facing a huge problem with their malls, so he wouldn’t have time to think about that will. 

Spring also came which means the day Baekhyun dreaded the most also came, his birthday. Jongdae and Minseok planned a whole birthday party for him in their house, because they said Baekhyun’s apartment could only fit the four of them. They invited some other friends and coworkers. With a little bit of music and booze. 

Though Minseok and Jongdae did not think things through. 

“Baek! Happy birthday!” Luhan greeted Baekhyun. 

“Oh my god, Luhan!” Baekhyun was surprised to see his friend. He had known Luhan for a long time, since Luhan was introduced to him by Yixing. 

Jongdae’s ears perked up with the sound of Baekhyun’s voice saying Luhan’s name. He quickly looked around and saw Minseok already looking at him with eyes wide from shock. He also saw Sehun looking at them with furrowed brows. 

When they thought of people to invite, they only have one thing in mind, and that is to stay as far away as possible on Yixing’s name from the contact list. They forgot Baekhyun and Yixing had common friends. 

“It’s been so long! I’m so happy to see you, especially on my birthday!” Baekhyun said. 

“I’m so happy to see you too! Well I was in town and I received a message inviting me here.” Luhan said. 

Baekhyun glanced at his friends and they all just gave him a nervous smile. He chatted for a while with Luhan, and he was quite afraid there’s an inevitable topic they’d pass. 

“It has been a long time since we hang out, you know...since you and Yixing…” Luhan said and Baekhyun’s friends who were secretly hearing over their conversation only sighed. 

“Uhm...yeah...speaking of him, uhm how was he?” Baekhyun’s voice was faint. 

“He’s fine, he got married last December and his husband is finally expecting–” 

“Luhan! Long time no see!” Sehun cut Luhan off by suddenly appearing on his side. Sehun knew he had to cut off Baekhyun’s friend the second Baekhyun asked about his ex. Especially when Baekhyun started to look like he’s having a really hard time trying to hold back his tears. 

The three of them felt so guilty, because not a second has passed since the last guest left Minseok and Jongdae’s apartment Baekhyun broke down right on the floor. 

They all rushed down to him as he continuously sob. He also quickly grabbed onto Minseok which his friend willingly accepted and hugged him back 

"That was supposed to be me. I was supposed to have that first." Baekhyun cried. 

That moment, all Sehun wanted was to take some of Baekhyun’s sadness away. He hated seeing his friend like this so he swore he’d never let this happen again.

—

Sehun came home from a shooting with a bruise on his thigh. He took a wrong turn and hit a metal rod while doing his stunt. All tired and hurt, he chose to just lay down and watch TV. He’s already starving but his thigh hurt so much he didn’t want to move yet.

There have been no progress on what he would do about the will. For a moment, he lost hope for a little bit, that’s why he took more movies to be in. But after another bruise and pain from certain parts of his body, he started to get worked up with the idea of having that inheritance again. He’s just so tired of doing stunts, of having a minimum wage salary, of living in a cramped space and of being alone. 

As time passed by, he started to get Baekhyun. They’re only getting older, and the thought of having someone or even some people—besides his friends— in his life isn’t so terrible anymore. 

He was already falling asleep when a certain name that was mentioned on his TV screen woke him up. He started to blink a few times before seeing clearly, it really was his brother Junmyeon on his TV screen. It showed his brother in front of a press with an actress standing beside him. Then right on the bottom of the screen Sehun read, _Actress Bae Joohyun soon-to-be-wed with the Oh heir._

Sehun shot up sitting from his position. This cannot be happening, he was all calm about his father’s will because he knew his brother also didn’t have anything, but now that he’s engaged. Sehun was now a step behind. 

He didn’t know what to do anymore, he was panicking. He was far from getting a boyfriend or a girlfriend anytime soon, even more a fiance. While his brother now has a reason to have a child, and he definitely will. 

Sehun was getting hysterical and so desperate, he did the last thing he thought would work.

—

Baekhyun was clear, he didn’t want to do it with Sehun. But here he was being the most terrible friend and person, standing in front of a dental clinic.

Sehun came in and asked for Baekhyun but he found out that his friend was still in an appointment and Baekhyun won't finish with his other patients till six. So Sehun waited.

A couple of hours later, Baekhyun was finally free so Sehun got inside. 

“Oh, it’s just you. I thought you were another patient. Thank God, cause I’m already so exhausted.” Baekhyun said then lay down on his own dental engine. So Sehun sat down on Baekhyun’s supposed chair. 

“What time till you finish here?” Sehun asked. 

“You’re the last patient I took. Speaking, what are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked.

It’s been a week since Baekhyun’s birthday, since that night he broke down in front of them. That night they were supposed to let Baekhyun sleep at Minseok and Jongdae’s, but Baekhyun insisted on going home, so Sehun offered to drive him back home. 

On their way back, while riding Sehun’s motorcycle Baekhyun still kept crying on his back. With his friend’s arms wrapped around his waist, he still felt Baekhyun sob. Though what really surprised him that night was when they stopped for a red light, Baekhyun suddenly said, 

_“You’re right. I’m that person I described.”_

Sehun heard it loud and clear. That made him feel sad for his friend again. Baekhyun didn’t deserve to feel that way. What he deserved was to have that family he always wanted. Sehun wanted to tell him that. 

“Well, this afternoon after I came home from a shoot. I was resting when I suddenly heard something on TV, it’s my–” Sehun was cut off by Baekhyun. 

“It’s your brother getting engaged with that actress?” Baekhyun reached out and soften his furrowed brows he didn’t even notice. 

“Yes” Sehun said that’s almost a whisper. 

“And you’re here to talk about that because?” Baekhyun asked, though Sehun could see he already knew why. 

He only stared at his friend for a while before he sighed. “I think you know why I’m here.” 

“Wha–” this time he cut Baekhyun off. 

“I know you already said no, but please think about it again.” Sehun said. 

Baekhyun was silent and looked away. He then sighed after a few moments before sitting up, still staring at anything besides Sehun. 

“I’m really sorry but I’m really desperate. I’m already sure about this and I know my brother is too. He’s already getting married and in no time his wife is going to get pregnant while I’m here, far away from getting a partner much less a wife or a husband.” Sehun said, and he knew he sounded like he’s begging but he kinda was. 

“I know I sound selfish but I listened to the things you said, that thing about the people who also wants a child. This will benefit me but also that person you said, and I think that is you. You know this isn’t really impossible right? I saw that night how sad you were when you heard about Yixing.” Sehun didn’t mean to use that night to convince Baekhyun. Now he felt even more guilty that he mentioned that. 

“Is it Sehun?! Is it really not impossible? And what if I really do already want a child? Do you? Are really ready to have _your_ child?” Baekhyun finally looked at Sehun. 

“But I do.” 

“It’s easier said than done.” Baekhyun said irritatingly. 

“I’m ready, okay? I have thought about it and I do. I’m ready to commit, to do my responsibilities and I swear I’ll love him or her so much. That’s also why I chose you, because I know you’ll be the best parent for my child. And it’s getting really lonely being alone.” Sehun said, and he really meant it. 

The irritated look on Baekhyun’s face disappeared, only to look away from Sehun again and stayed quiet. 

Sehun didn’t speak for a few minutes too. He didn’t know what to do anymore He was really being honest when he said he only wanted to do it with Baekhyun, but if his friend wouldn’t do it then he’d let go of the inheritance and let his brother have it. But then, Baekhyun suddenly spoke. 

“I’ll think about it.”

—

It has been days since Sehun talked to Baekhyun and he hasn’t heard anything from his friend since. He was not expecting Baekhyun to agree but his friend seemed like he was ignoring him. He even asked Jongdae and Minseok about him but they said they haven’t heard anything from Baekhyun either.

Then one night, while Sehun was on a shooting, all bruised up again after jumping from a two storey building, he was taking a break when he suddenly received a text. It was from Baekhyun and the text made him jump up from his seat. 

_“I’ll do it with you, but I have conditions.”_

—

Sehun knocked on Baekhyun’s door a few times before his friend answered. He was happy that his friend accepted and agreed with him but he’s really confused why. 

“Why did you agree?” Sehun looked at his friend who was already in his pajamas. 

“I thought this was what you wanted!” Baekhyun scowled. 

“I do! But is this really what you want?” Sehun asked and it reminded him of the day Baekhyun asked him the same question. 

His friend sighed and gestured to sit with him from the dining table. Sehun did and for a minute he watched Baekhyun prepare hot chocolates for them. When his friend came back and sat with him, he also gestured for Baekhyun to continue speaking. 

“I already said why. Do I really need to say again? If so I don’t want to do this anymore.” Baekhyun was still scowling. 

“Come on! I need to know if you really wanted this too or I just forced you into doing this because of your pity for me.” Sehun said. 

“I wanted this too! okay? I already want to do this too because just like you said I’m afraid of growing old alone, I'm already tired of dating and I already want to settle down.” Baekhyun’s attempt of looking frustrated was unsuccessful because of how adorable he looked while blowing onto his hot choco. 

“I didn’t said those. You said those.” Sehun mumbled. Baekhyun only rolled his eyes at him. 

“Anyway...that night of my birthday was also one of the reasons. Curse the three of you for inviting that bitch.” Baekhyun said and Sehun chuckled. “That night made me realize how I was falling behind from the people of my age. You know how many wedding invitations I receive every year?” 

“About six to eight.” Sehun answered. 

“You really need to spend some time in your own apartment.” Baekhyun raised his brow, then sighed after a few seconds before continuing. “So I started thinking of going on dates again, so at least I’m a step closer to finally settling down. Then sometimes I even thought of adopting. But then you barged in telling us that you need to have a child as soon as possible.” Baekhyun chuckled as their eyes met. “I’ll admit, the first time you asked me, I wasn’t really gonna say yes. Even if I already wanted a child around that time. But then, my birthday came and it only got me even more sad and frustrated. I was already expecting that from Yixing, but not this soon. Maybe that’s why I lost my edge that night and just broke down in front of you.”

Sehun wanted to hug his friend but ironically that would be weird.

“Then you came back asking me again and I can’t help but think _“why not”_ , I’ll have a child then find a partner someday, or maybe even not. Besides if we do this we’d be hitting two birds with one stone.” Baekhyun snapped his fingers that startled Sehun. “I get to settle down with my child while you get to show it to your dad to get that inheritance. Deal?” 

Sehun raised his brows trying to push down his smile before taking a deep breath. 

“Okay, let’s do this.” 

Sehun was happy that he might actually get the inheritance but he’s also happy because it would also work for his friend. That his friend’s sorrows and frustrations would also be solved if they do this. The two of them get to have their own child that would only bring them happiness. 

Baekhyun has a lot of conditions, first, he will get custody of their child, Sehun can be involved as much as he wanted if he wishes to. Second, Sehun’s dad will have nothing to do with their child besides the requirements for the will and several visits someday. Third, Sehun will be the one to talk to Baekhyun’s parents and tell them they’re getting married if he ever gets pregnant—because Baekhyun doesn’t want to kill his father from frustration of having a grandchild out of wedlock. Baekhyun also wanted himself to name their child, to choose his or her school some day and so on. 

Sehun agreed to all of this, though he wished he could get more involved, but he’ll say that to Baekhyun some other day. 

“Okay, so how do we have a child?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Oh my god, do you need to go back to fifth grade?” Sehun teased him. Baekhyun only rolled his eyes. “Well, how children are usually made...the natural way.” 

Sehun instantly wanted to take back what he said because right after he said those, the two of them got really awkward.

—

“We’ll have a little Baekhyun and Sehun?!” Jongdae delightedly asked. “That would be weird but it’s fine!”

The two of them sat in front of their two other friends, Minseok and Jongdae who had totally different reactions when they told them about their deal. Baekhyun felt beads of sweat from his forehead even with the airconditioning of the café they’re in as he looked at Minseok who’s looking at him not so amusingly. 

“So, when did the two of decided about it?” Minseok asked stoically. 

“The other night.” Sehun answered. 

“But why?” Jongdae asked. 

The two of them explained their reasons to Minseok and Jongdae.

“So it’ll be fine for you Sehun? You know it’ll be harder to date other people once you’ve had a child with B.” Jongdae said that made Baekhyun glance at Sehun. 

“Yes it’s fine.” Sehun said. 

“Well, okay then. Congratulations for you two, you’ll finally have your inheritance and you’ll finally have a child.” Jongdae patted him and Baekhyun while smiling. “But that means you two will have sex–”

“Okay! Dae can you buy me four more cups of coffee? Please? My workmates asked me a favor to bring them back some coffee. Thank you.” Minseok cut jongdae off. Saving the four of them from awkwardness. “And Sehun can you help him?” 

Sehun knew his friend wanted to talk to Baekhyun so he agreed and stood up too. Leaving Baekhyun and Minseok from their booth. 

“I told you to never agree to him.” the elder said as soon as Sehun and Jongdae were out of earshot. “I know your reasons Baek but does it really need to be this way? I don’t want to lose any one of you and you know this deal isn’t foolproof.”

“I know this deal has so many flaws but we’re really desperate. _I’m_ really desperate. That’s why I’d rather take the risk.” Baekhyun looked at his friend.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt at the end.” Minseok looked at him sympathetically. 

“How could I when I’ll have my own little one at the end?” Baekhyun said and simpered, making his friend realize how he really wanted this and how he was also a bit excited.

—

The night the two of them was nervous the most came, the night in order to achieve their deal had to be done. The night they had to do it.

“Can’t we just do in vitro fertilization?” Baekhyun asked as they squeeze themselves in a crowd of drunk and smelly people dancing over the loud music. 

“I don’t have the money for that. Do you?” Sehun answered, barely looking at Baekhyun who only shook his head. 

The two of them finally decided how they’d do it. Considering it would be the most uncomfortable and awkward thing they’d do as friends. One night after a long painful conversation, they decided to rent a room at a hotel after getting really drunk first on a club. Then of course they had to drag their friends—who were as uncomfortable as they are on this night—who will help them make sure they both reach the same hotel room after getting wasted. 

“Can’t you ask an advance from that inheritance?” Jongdae asked. 

Minseok grimaced at him which answered his question. 

They reached a booth where the four of them immediately sat down. After Jongdae ordered drinks, none of them spoke. The awkwardness was so thick Jongdae had to add something up.

“Sooo, tonight’s baby night. Y'all nervous?” Jongdae teased with a smug smile on his face. 

Both Baekhyun and Sehun sighed and looked away. While Minseok rolled his eyes before speaking. 

“Okay, in order for the two of you make this work, we all have to forget why we are here. Let’s just do what we usually do when we are at clubs. No one talks about it until these two are wasted. Do you all agree with me?” the elder said and the three of them nodded. “Good, now go grab more drinks.” 

The four of them did what they usually did whenever they’re at a club—well it’s actually what they usually do whenever they all hang out, except with alcohol. They started talking loud about their problems, laughing about it, playing a drinking game and so on. They weren’t much of a dancer when they are still sober but when the alcohol hits, it’s usually just Baekhyun who creates a scene. 

Minseok’s mood lit up as time passed by, and Baekhyun got even more drunk, to the point that he knew he’s dancing with someone he didn’t know while doing all these weird moves. He could even see his friends laughing at him over the bar, but Sehun was already swinging on his sides with droopy eyes meaning he was just as drunk as Baekhyun. He continued doing what he’s doing and finished the drink he’s holding, until he felt his body almost fall all the way down if it wasn’t for the lady in front of him. Then he saw Jongdae coming to get him. 

“Oh! Is it baby time already?” Baekhyun asked out loud, grinning at his friend. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Jongdae answered before chuckling and put Baekhyun’s arm around his shoulder to guide his friend out. 

When they arrived at the hotel room, Minseok was already waiting outside the door with his arms crossed. 

“I hate this, it’s like we’re doing something illegal.” the elder said that made Baekhyun laugh. 

Jongdae continued guiding him, until they’re already inside. He saw Sehun already there, sitting on the bed with his back resting on the head board. His eyes droopy while still staring into nothing. Jongdae helped Baekhyun climb the bed until he’s sitting next to Sehun. 

“I guess I’ll leave now. This is so cringey and weird. Good bye!” Jongdae said and was gone in a second. 

The second they're alone, it was not that awkward anymore. Maybe because they’re both so dizzy, they don’t know what’s happening anymore. 

“Before we do this. Can I rest my head on your shoulder for second?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Yeah it’s fine.” Sehun answered. 

So Baekhyun did and felt as if it’s the most comfortable place in the world. Which he guess was a wrong thing to do because the last thing he knew was Sehun putting his hand on his thigh before passing out.

—

Sehun woke up with a hand hitting his face. He blinked a couple of times before realizing it was his friend, Baekhyun who’s sleeping right next to him with his mouth open, his legs wrapped around Sehun’s and his hand on top of Sehun’s face. Baekhyun wasn’t so graceful when asleep but at least it made Sehun smile and laugh a little bit.

He didn’t move or do anything for a few minutes because his head is still spinning. It was a few moments before things started to fill his mind. He remembered about last night and how drunk he was that’s punishing him now. 

He heard a groan beside him before the hand on his face was removed and his friend started moving. 

“Shit, my head hurts so much.” He heard Baekhyun say. He watched his friend blink a few times before fully waking up. Baekhyun groaned again, glaring at the window because of the sunlight. 

“Hi” Baekhyun said. 

“Hello” Sehun answered. “I hate hangovers.” 

“Same” Baekhyun said. The both of them still laying on their backs as they stare at the ceiling. Then it got silent for at least a minute before Baekhyun spoke again. “Did we do it?” He bashfully asked. 

Sehun suddenly got nervous because for a moment that slipped his mind. He was so drunk last night he didn’t know what happened after he sat down next to Jongdae at the bar. Though he knew he was only staring at nothing like he usually does when he’s drunk. So he had no idea if it happened or not. 

But he knew if they want to know if something happened between them, they got to look under the sheets. So he slowly lifted their blanket up and looked down. 

There he found himself fully clothed. So as Baekhyun beside him who was even still wearing his shoes. 

“I...I don’t think we did it Baek.” Sehun said. Then he heard Baekhyun sigh. 

“I guess we had to do it again huh?” Baekhyun said. 

“Yeah, maybe with a little less alcohol.”

—

The second time they tried, they decided to do it with no alcohol at all.

Sehun knocked on Baekhyun’s door and seconds later, his friend answered. Then he was pulled on his arm towards the couch. Though he was bothered by the open bottle of wine and a used glass he saw on the dining table. 

The two of them agreed on just straightly doing it. No other words would be said. Just straight to finish their business. So he’s surprised to see his friend not going with a thing they both agreed on.

His heart was beating triple time as they reach the couch. The lights were dimmed and he cannot clearly see Baekhyun’s expression. He started getting worried for his friend and how drunk was he when suddenly he felt hands on his pants. 

Sehun’s hands started shaking when his pants was unbuttoned and zipper pulled down by Baekhyun whose shadow was only visible. But he didn’t do anything. Not when his chest started getting heavy. Not when he knew his friend was also getting his pants undone. Not when he knew Baekhyun could only do these things because he’s intoxicated. Not when his pants were fully pulled down and he was pushed down to the couch. 

He wanted this, so it’s not the time to start feeling bad. 

Sehun felt Baekhyun get on top of his lap. He flinched when he was felt up by friend, making him breathe so loud from nervousness. It didn’t take long before they both knew they could finally start. Baekhyun raised himself up and was about to bring himself down on Sehun when he grabbed his friend’s arms to stop him. 

He was not able to speak but Baekhyun already knew what it was about. 

“I already prepped myself before you got here.” his friend’s sultry voice said. 

He released Baekhyun’s arms and not a second later Baekhyun brought himself down on Sehun. Making the two of them groan. He let it settle for a second before he started thrusting. The room started to get filled with moans. 

He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist as he continued thrusting. Soon enough it was met by Baekhyun who also started moving and buried his face against the crook of Sehun’s neck to muffle his moans. His fingers dug deeper on Sehun’s shoulder as they go faster. 

Moments later, the both of them started to feel their edge. Baekhyun finished first, releasing a held back yelp. Then with a few final thrust, Sehun also finishes and made sure he did deep inside Baekhyun. 

It left the both of them panting. Making them stay on their positions for a few seconds. 

But when Baekhyun pulled back and a glimpse of light was caught on his face, Sehun saw tears brimming in his eyes. 

His heart shattered at the sight. 

He just hurt Baekhyun and that’s the last thing he ever wanted to do. He knew the smaller male also didn’t feel this is right. He knew Baekhyun felt bad that this is his way of getting something he deserves and has been wishing for. 

And Sehun didn’t want to make him feel that way, because somewhere inside him knew he cared for Baekhyun a little more than just a friend. He knew he’s been feeling it even back then. He knew his heart beats faster whenever Baekhyun’s around, he hates seeing Baekhyun cry, and he wants to protect him from any possible harm. 

Maybe he likes his friend a little bit.

And Sehun wanted him to feel that. He wanted to let Baekhyun know that what they just did wasn’t meaningless, and he only knew one thing to show his affection. 

Sehun put his hands on Baekhyun’s face and suddenly pulled him for a kiss.

—

It has been days since that night and Sehun thought his friend would ignore him after but surprisingly Baekhyun didn’t.

That night, when Sehun kissed his friend, Baekhyun kissed him back. They made out for a few minutes albeit Sehun was still inside Baekhyun. For Sehun it felt good and right, even after being friends with Baekhyun for a very long time he kinda thought that moment was from something more than just their friendship. Though he didn’t know what Baekhyun felt and he’s a bit holding on the thought that maybe Baekhyun kissed him back because he felt the same. 

Sehun stayed that night. He gave all his affection towards Baekhyun trying to make his friend feel a little better by helping him clean up. Then he warmed some milk for him and tucked him on his bed. Baekhyun didn’t say anything the whole time, he just gave Sehun a small smile as a form of thank you before going to sleep. Yet Sehun still felt uncontented by everything he did and didn’t have the guts to leave Baekhyun, so he stayed. He slept on the sofa and by morning made his friend breakfast. When Baekhyun woke up, he greeted Sehun good morning and acted as if nothing happened. As if they’re really just friends who have known each other for a very long time. 

“My left knee hurts all the time. What do you all think this is?” Jongdae complained. 

The four of them sat in the living room of Minseok and Jongdae’s apartment watching some late night movies—their typical friday night. The three of them was splayed on the sofa while Sehun sat on the floor with Baekhyun’s legs on top of his shoulders. 

“Does it have teeth on it?” Baekhyun was the only one who answered Jongdae. 

“No.” 

“Then I don’t know.” Baekhyun said and Jongdae only rolled his eyes. 

They watch in silence for a few minutes before Jongdae spoke again. “Hey, Sehun.” 

“What?” 

“I heard Kyungsoo is dating that other stunt man Jongin.” Jongdae gossiped. 

“Really? I know that guy. He’s nice. Shares his ice pack with me.” Sehun only glanced at Jongdae, before going back to watching. 

“That’s just your reaction?! Aren’t you mad? You used to date Soo and even thought of _“having a future with him”_ ” Jongdae teased by air quoting his words making his other friends laugh. 

“Well after I scared him, he didn’t talk to me anymore. And the only thing that he’s making me feel now is embarrassment.” Sehun admitted. It’s true, just thinking of that night makes him want to just go home and ball up on his bed. 

“He could’ve been your children’s father.” Minseok said, making Jongdae and Baekhyun laugh. 

“Speaking of that, what happened to the two of you?” Jongdae asked and immediately made Sehun’s heart beating triple times faster. 

“It was successful but I still haven’t taken a test yet.” Baekhyun bashfully said, suddenly removing his legs on Sehun. 

It’s the first time they talked about it after that night. Sehun also didn't want to ask or talk about it since he’s a nervous wreck about the subject after that night. 

“Really? Well I won’t ask anything about what happened because that is so awkward to talk about, I’ll just wish the two of you the best of luck and may the goddess of fertilization be unto you.” Jongdae said that only made the three of them grimace. 

No one spoke after that, just a few comments on the movie they’re watching. But after the movie ended Minseok told Baekhyun they should bake cookies and left Jongdae and Sehun in the living room. 

“Spill” Minseok said after they’ve gone to the kitchen and start baking. 

Baekhyun who’s cracking some eggs took a deep breath before speaking.

“It didn’t happened on the night we went to the club. We fell asleep, so we agreed to try again the next night without alcohol to avoid just falling asleep again.” Baekhyun said, trying hard not to look at his friend. “But I was so nervous that I still did and drank a couple glasses of wine.” 

He heard Minseok sigh. 

“After that I was brave enough to do it but I don’t think Sehun was. Anyway, we still did it but I felt real bad after, to the point that I shed a few tears.” Baekhyun said, almost as a whisper. 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know...maybe I felt bad because we are friends…” He glanced at Minseok who raised an eyebrow to show he knew there’s something else. “and there’s a thought inside my head that he’s only doing it with me because he needed something. That if ever I do conceive a child, it was made out of need.” 

Minseok looked at him sympathetically. “You’re right, but if ever you do conceive, you know you want it too right? Baekhyun nodded. “Then it doesn’t matter how it was conceived. As long as you’ll give all your love to your child once it’s born, then it’s okay.”

Baekhyun smiled weakly. 

“For all I know, it wasn’t conceived without love.” Minseok whispered but Baekhyun still heard. “It’s conceived with an unrequited love” his friend teased. 

“Stop it,that sounded so cringey.” Baekhyun whined. 

Minseok only chuckled and they continued baking silently for a minute. 

“What confuses me though was how he acted after.” Baekhyun said, tasting the batter they just made. 

“Why” the elder asked. 

“He helped me clean up, made me warm milk and tucked me to bed.” Baekhyun said, still trying to lower his voice to avoid getting heard by the person they’re talking about. “And he didn’t left. Stayed the night on my sofa, then made me breakfast in the morning.” 

“What did you do?” Minseok said, also trying the batter they made. 

“I didn’t know what to do so I acted normally like we usually do since we’re friends. As if nothing happened.” He said. 

“Maybe he likes you too.” Minseok blurted. 

Baekhyun suddenly looked at him with a frown on his face. 

“I’m just teasing ya.” Minseok laughed. “Maybe he felt bad too. That’s why he did those.” 

Baekhyun hated it whenever his friend brings up his past infatuation towards Sehun. It wouldn’t wake up from the grave if it wasn’t for this damn deal anyway. He had worked so hard to get rid of those feelings before and being teased about it today just doesn’t help. 

“Yeah, maybe he did.” Baekhyun said.

—

Sehun hadn’t talk to Baekhyun about their deal ever since. Now he didn’t know if Baekhyun had tried to take a test, or if ever it didn’t work, would they still do it again? He also wanted to know how his friend was, if he’s feeling okay or anything. But he’s too afraid to ask.

Whenever they’re together it was only as a group and they only talk about the movie they watched or the gossip they talked about and Baekhyun didn’t seem like he would initiate a conversation about it. 

So one night—two weeks after the night it happened—Sehun suddenly had the courage to talk to his friend about. 

It was in the middle of the night, Sehun was walking circles on his kitchen with his pajamas on. He was holding his phone, pushing himself to call Baekhyun and ask. 

“There’s nothing wrong with asking right? You’re just concerned about him, that’s all” He talked to himself. “But then I’d sound like I’m so eager for him to get pregnant and he would think I was some inconsiderate ass who only did it because of inheritance.” 

Sehun sighed. 

“It’s kinda true though” Sehun rolled his eyes on himself. 

Sehun plopped down on one of his dining chair, staring at Baekhyun’s name on his contact list. 

“Aish! I don’t care anymore.” He said before pressing the call button. 

His heart started beating triple time as it rang. 

But when Baekhyun answered, nothing came out of his mouth. 

_“Hello?”_ he heard his friend from the other line. 

Sehun wanted to beat himself up because it’s his friend he was talking to, but he’s such a nervous wreck he can’t even speak. 

_“Sehun? Hello!”_ Baekhyun tried shouting. 

“Ba-Baek! I’m sorry I must’ve butt dialed you.” He said so fast, he sounded like he was rapping. “Good night bye!” 

He ended the call and was suddenly so frustrated by himself. 

“It’s Baekhyun! It’s your friend! What are you afraid of?!” He half shouted and started pulling his hair. 

He didn’t know why but since Baekhyun’s birthday, that night he saw his friend cry, he started to see his friend like he was so vulnerable and fragile that never in the world he’d try anything to hurt the guy. Sehun started to feel nervous whenever he’s around that his heart also starts beating so fast. 

Maybe if he tried asking without seeing Baekhyun’s face or anything, he’d be able to do it. 

So he opened his phone again and composed a text message. 

_“It wasn’t a butt dial. I’m sorry. I just want to know how you are.”_ Sehun sent. 

Minutes later his phone vibrated and made his heart beat so fast again. 

_“I’m fine,_ Don’t worry _”_ Baekhyun sent, but emphasized the ‘don’t worry’ 

Sehun furrowed his brows. “What does he mean?”

—

A week after the night Sehun texted Baekhyun, Sehun was sleeping soundly after coming from a shoot, a loud series of knocks woke him up.

Sehun sprung up from his bed with a frown on his face. He looked at the clock and saw it was already past midnight. He was mad that someone tried interrupting his sleep after a long day of doing stunts and yet not afraid of what it could be. 

He stood up from his bed and walked over the door, still with a frown on his face. 

When he opened the door, his sleepiness and irritation was immediately gone and was replaced with surprise when he saw Baekhyun standing in front of him. 

“Baek! What are you doing here? It’s already so late, it’s dangerous out ther-” He was cut off by Baekhyun launching himself onto Sehun. 

“It’s positive! It’s positive Sehun! We’re going to have a baby!” Baekhyun said so fast. 

Sehun didn’t get it at first, he just blinked as he hugged Baekhyun back, but Baekhyun repeated it and suddenly he was just as ecstatic. 

“Oh my god! A-Are you su-sure Baek?” Sehun stammered in shock. 

Baekhyun pulled away and only then Sehun saw the grin on his face.

“Yes, I took the test before I came here because I suddenly had the courage to do it, and it’s positive.” Baekhyun said, his lips suddenly started shaking and tears brimming in his eyes. “I’m finally gonna have child Sehun. We’re going to have a child.” Baekhyun smiled. 

Sehun pulled his friend on his chest when Baekhyun started crying. He pulled him into a tight embrace because it was the only thing he could do to make Baekhyun feel what he was feeling. 

Happiness was suddenly overflowing inside him, and then excitement with the thought of having a little him or Baekhyun running around. Then he was nervous for a second because he’s going to be a father, something he doesn’t know how to do. Then it back to bliss with the thought of Baekhyun with a baby bump. 

Never had he thought of finally having a child would make him this happy. A few months ago he thought it would still be years before he could finally feel it. Never had he thought that happiness would be brought to him by someone who has been with him all these years. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Baekhyun pulled away. He looked up at Sehun, still with tears in his eyes and yet with a smile on his face. 

“Thank you” He weakly said.

“For what?” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows. 

“For finally making it happen.” Baekhyun sniffed and wiped some of his tears. 

“Well, thank _you_. You don’t know how happy I am right now Baek.” he said, with his voice still shaking from shock, excitement and happiness. 

It has finally come, Baekhyun’s wish and all. It will finally make his friend happy. It has also come, the assurance that Sehun won’t be alone anymore. He’ll finally have a child he’ll give his everything to. He’s even having it with the best person he knew and all he wanted to do right now was to kiss him. 

So he did. 

He pulled Baekhyun again but this time, for him to kiss the smaller. 

And Baekhyun also kissed him back.

—

“Congratulations!” Jongdae shouted.

As a form of celebration, the four of them made a small feast. The morning after Baekhyun knocked on Sehun’s door they went to the doctor and found out he’s three weeks pregnant. They immediately told their friends the news by coming over to their apartment. 

“Congratulations, I’m really happy for the two of you.” Minseok said, hugging Baekhyun. 

“Same, it’s really amazing you know.” Jongdae said. The four of them sat from the dining table, eating the food Minseok and Baekhyun made. “With just one night, the two of you made it happen. Sehun you should be a basketball player.” 

Sehun only raised an eyebrow before chuckling and going back to eat his food. 

“C’mon! Ask me why.” Jongdae teased. 

“Why?” 

“Because man, you’re a sharpshooter!” Jongdae said and laughed at his own joke. The three of them only chuckled. 

“Have you told anyone else besides us?” Minseok asked. 

“Yes, we’ve already told my mother and she was very happy. She also hoped to see us soon.” Sehun answered. 

“How about your parents B?” Minseok asked.

“Oh no. not yet.” Baekhyun quickly shook his head. “My father will thrash our house and will make us go there in an instant if he ever finds out.” he said and glanced at Sehun who only swallowed in fear. 

“How about the sole purpose of it all?” Jongdae asked. They don’t know why but whenever he opens his mouth, it would always sound so wrong. 

“I already told them, by them means my father and his lawyer.” Sehun bitterly said. “They sent their best regards and said gifts will be sent to us. The process to know if it was really my child and if I'm eligible to be the inheritor will be done after my child was born.” Sehun explained. 

He’s happy he’s just a step away from finally being the inheritor. Just the thought of it makes him want to see his brother and announce it on his face. 

“Well congratulations, in nine months you’ll finally be chairman Oh!” Jongdae said. The three of them smiled at the thought. 

“Are we sure though? How about your brother? Any news?” Minseok asked. 

“The last thing I heard was his engagement to that actress. No other news about marriage or pregnancy.” Sehun answered. He glanced at Baekhyun beside him who has his cheeks full and looked so cute. Sehun looked away when his heart started beating fast again. 

“Well, we’ll know after nine months anyway.” Minseok said. 

The four of them kept on eating in silence for a little while. Until Minseok spoke again. 

“So, are the two of you ready?” He asked, making Baekhyun and Sehun glance up at him. 

“Ready with what?” Baekhyun asked, blinking a few times. 

Minseok raised his eyebrows as if not believing his two friends. 

“Well, with this whole pregnancy and parenting. It’s happy knowing about it but once it starts do the two of you know what to do?” 

They glanced at each other at the same time before looking back at their friend and nodding. 

“Yeah, yeah definitely!” Sehun said

“Yes, we’ll learn along the way.” Baekhyun said. 

The two of them sounded so fake it made Jongdae laugh. “Ooh you’re gonna screw this up.” he teased. 

But his teasing actually made them nervous. 

Minseok noticed it and grimaced at Jongdae. 

After their dinner, the two of them decided to go home. They’re both tired and needed some rest after their very long day, especially Baekhyun. 

It was already late. The two of them was walking towards where Sehun parked his motorcycle since he’s the one always in charge of giving Baekhyun rides—especially starting today they had to be together all the time. 

“Hey” Baekhyun said, his voice faint. Sehun looked at him. “I just want to know...you know...about that thing Minseok said…” 

“He said a lot of things. Which one?” Sehun asked, trying to focus on the ground he’s stepping on because if he looked at Baekhyun his stomach would go all warm again. 

“You know...about all of this starting…” Baekhyun’s voice was still faint. Sehun only furrowed his brows in confusion. “About pregnancy and parenting...am I going to do all of those things by myself?” 

Sehun stopped walking and gripped on Baekhyun’s arm to stop him too. He turned him to make his friend look at him. 

“The moment I asked you, I swore to myself that I will always be by your side no matter what.” _I did when I saw you crying that night of your birthday._

“Really?” Baekhyun asked sarcastically. Sehun sighed. 

“I swear I–” he was cut off by Baekhyun. 

“Then why didn’t you say something when I was telling you my conditions and I told you you could be involved if you want to.” Baekhyun said. 

“Well you didn’t ask it. You said it. I was supposed to tell it to you some other day but the subject wasn’t brought out again.” Sehun said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“By 'it’ means?” Baekhyun raised a brow as he looked up at Sehun. 

“Means I want to be involved! I want to be involved as much as a father should. It’s our child. I’ll love it as much as you will.” Sehun said, not noticing how he was deeply looking at Baekhyun’s eyes. 

Baekhyun didn’t respond for a few seconds, just looking at Sehun. Then a smile formed on his face, and suddenly looked away. 

“Okay then” Baekhyun said and Sehun saw how much he was trying to hide his smile. That made Sehun smile too.

“First thing though, you gotta stop calling our child ‘it’. She ain’t Pennywise.” Baekhyun said as he started walking away. 

Sehun chuckled, following Baekhyun. “I heard you calling our child ‘it’ and how come you know it’s a she.” 

“You called him ‘it’ again!” Baekhyun shouted.

—

The first six weeks was easy. They kinda didn’t know what they were doing so they thought it was easy. They were already told of do’s and don't's ,of what they’ll be experiencing,of what to expect, of what they had to go through and all. So they thought they had it all together.

But that was until the seventh week came and things started to change. 

Baekhyun first noticed his increasing appetite. His co workers and friends noticed it too because of his very obvious weight gain. 

“Thank you so much. I promise this is the last time I’d ask you to get me a sandwich.” Baekhyun said. 

Sehun stood by Baekhyun’s desk watching him clean a little boy’s teeth. 

“No worries. I’m kinda hungry myself.” Sehun said. 

Baekhyun suddenly stopped what he’s doing and glanced at Sehun. “Oh, so that second sandwich isn’t mine?” 

Sehun wasn’t able to answer Baekhyun for a second before changing his supposed answer. 

“Uhm, no, it’s yours. I already ate mine on my way here.” Sehun said, albeit mentally drooling on the thought of a sandwich. 

“Really? Thank you again then.” Baekhyun said sweetly, smiling at Sehun. 

“Doc stop eating sandwiches, you’re fat.” The little boy laying on the dental engine blurted. 

Baekhyun suddenly looked at his patient with a scowl on his face. 

“Who’s fat?! You’re fat!” Baekhyun aggressively said, making Sehun immediately walk towards him. 

“Hey Baek how–” Sehun’s attempt of calming him down was cut off. 

“Who told you you can talk? Stop talking or I’ll pull all your teeth out.” Baekhyun threatened, making the little boy cower on his seat. 

Sehun guessed Baekhyun also has mood swings now.

—

On the ninth week, Baekhyun suddenly woke up at four in the morning because of an upset stomach. He quickly ran to the bathroom and puked. He already knew about morning sickness, he just didn’t know it happens so early in the morning.

“This sucks” he said as he caught his breath after all the puking. 

When he felt like he’s already fine, he stood up carefully and walked over the sink to wash. He was still very sleepy, so after washing, he decided to go back to his bedroom and continue his precious sleep. 

Though on his way back to his bedroom he caught sight of a shadow standing behind the window. He abruptly stopped walking and stared at it for a while. He can’t quite see what it was since his lights were dimmed. 

He gasped when he saw it was a shadow of a man. His heart started beating so fast and yet a little fearless when immediately grabbed something to protect himself, which was a lamp. 

He slowly walked over the door. Keeping his every move quiet. He was so sleepy that he didn’t know what he was doing anymore and quickly opened the door to confront anyone who’s behind that door. 

With a screech he raised the lamp he was holding and opened the door, only to see Sehun standing in front of him. 

“Wait!” Sehun shouted with his hand in front of him, trying to block the lamp Baekhyun was holding. 

“Sehun?! What are you doing here?!” Baekhyun said, his voice booming through his apartment and the whole corridor. 

He looked at Sehun who was wearing ripped jeans—which didn’t look like it was ripped on purpose— and a shirt under a leather jacket. He was sweating and his eyes looked so tired. 

“I was checking on you.” Sehun said, his voice hoarse—Baekhyun thought maybe it was from tiredness. 

“At this hour?” Baekhyun said, walking back inside his apartment which Sehun copied and followed him inside. 

“Well _you’re_ awake at this hour.” Sehun said. 

“I was awake because I had an upset stomach.” Baekhyun said in defense, putting back the lamp he was holding back to its place. “How about you?” 

“I just came from a shoot. We just finished filming the scene we’ve been doing since eleven in the morning.” Sehun said, plopping on Baekhyun’s couch and resting his head back. Baekhyun looked at him sympathetically. “Then I thought of coming by because I read morning sickness comes around the first trimester.” 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows with what Sehun just said. “So you’re gonna wake me up to see if i’m having a morning sickness?” 

“No, I planned on waiting outside and if I ever hear you wake up, only then I’ll knock and help you. I know it sounds so creepy but it’s the only thing I thought I can do to help.” Sehun said. 

Baekhyun’s stomach suddenly felt warm, but he wasn’t gonna puke. He was just surprised with how Sehun was really doing everything he said and touched on what he’s willing to go through just to help him. 

“Well, you don’t have to do that. I'm fine” Baekhyun said. 

“Well I want to help and they said, soon it’ll be a lot worse.” Sehun said. 

Baekhyun didn’t know what else to say. Sehun’s quite right, soon he’ll really need help and his friend was already kind enough to offer his help. 

“Okay, we’ll next time don’t wait on the door. You can knock, I don’t mind waking up.” Baekhyun said. 

“Really? With all the mood swings?” Sehun teased, looking over at Baekhyun who only raised a brow. “Kidding” Sehun snickered. 

“Well since you’re already here just crash on my bed and I'll take the sofa.” Baekhyun said as he walked away to get some pillows and a blanket. As much as he wanted to get back to his comfy bed, Sehun looked like he needed it more.

“No, I’ll stay here.” Sehun said, his voice faint from exhaustion. 

“You look like shit, you need the bed more than me.” Baekhyun said, which Sehun still heard even if Baekhyun was already inside the bedroom. 

“No, you’ll hurt your hip here. I heard it’s not good for the baby.” He reasoned out. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and sighed. “Let’s just share the bed okay?!” he said out loud. 

Baekhyun didn’t mind anyway. He had shared a bed with Sehun and his other friends before. 

But Sehun on the other room suddenly has his heart beating so fast.

—

Baekhyun thought four in the morning was his child’s favorite time because he never failed to wake up everyday at that time. Mostly to puke, sometimes he’s hungry and craving to eat something. This time it’s the latter and with all the food he could crave with, he’s craving anchovies.  
“It’s empty” Baekhyun cried, looking at the container he opened. He must’ve had opened hundreds of them looking for anchovies. He knew he didn’t have any, he’s just hoping he would still find some on the other foods he has.

He’s literally crying in frustration and he didn’t know why. He just wanted some anchovies and it’s impossible for him to get some at four in the morning. 

He plopped down on one of his dining chairs, giving up but not wanting to. 

So he did his last resort in solving his problem. Calling Sehun for help. 

As much as he could, he didn’t want to be a burden to his friend. After all he’s not Sehun’s boyfriend or husband. 

“Sehun” He cried, sobbing while holding his phone. He heard Sehun scramble on the other line after hearing him crying. 

_“Wha-W?!hat? Why?! What happened?”_ Sehun stammered on the other line. “Is it an emergency? Did something bad happen?” 

He heard Sehun panic, making him feel bad. 

“No, no, no. it’s not an emergency. Nothing bad happened.” Baekhyun said. 

_“Oh...then what is it?”_

Half an hour later Sehun knocked Baekhyun’s door which the latter immediately opened. He saw the small cup Sehun was holding and immediately grabbed it. 

Seeing it really was anchovies, a screech escaped his mouth from excitement. 

“Thank you, thank you very much!” Baekhyun said in delight after eating the small fish. 

Sehun smiled at him with hooded eyes. He was only wearing some boxer shorts and a very old shirt with his hair all messy. Baekhyun felt bad for his friend. 

“Where did you get them?” He asked Sehun who started making himself a cup of coffee. 

“All the markets are still closed so I thought of a twenty-four-hours-open store. I thought of a pizza place down the ninth avenue. Luckily they allowed me to buy just anchovies and not pizza.” Sehun explained. 

Baekhyun who’s enjoying his small fish laughed as he sat from the dining table. Watching Sehun move around his apartment. 

“The ninth? Isn’t that a fifteen-minute ride away from here?” Baekhyun asked. 

“Yeah, I hopped on my bike as soon as you called me.” Sehun said, not bothering to blow on his very hot coffee before drinking. It. 

“I’m sorry. It must’ve been very cold.” Baekhyun said, looking over his friend’s clothes again. 

“It’s fine. No worries. You were already crying. What am I supposed to do? Let you wait till morning?” Sehun smiled and joined him in the dining table. 

Baekhyun suddenly felt like he wanted to cry again after hearing what Sehun said. His friend has been nothing but nice to him from the very start and here he was making him ride his motorcycle at four in the morning and freezing him to death. 

A tear escaped his eyes but he still smiled at Sehun. Sehun chuckled at Baekhyun’s expression. 

“It’s fine. I’m not cold see?” Sehun tried to comfort him by raising his mug filled with coffee. 

Baekhyun cried even more. 

They didn’t go back to bed till six in the morning. They started talking about things and got carried away they forgot about the time. 

Sehun was about to go back to his apartment when Baekhyun stopped him. 

“Wait, you know...this is just a thought...if you don’t want to it’s really okay. I’m not trying to oblige you. It’s just that it’ll be a lot more convenient for the two of us–” Baekhyun was cut off by Sehun. 

“You want me to move in here?” Sehun said, trying hard to hide his smile. 

Baekhyun looked at him and blinked a few times—which Sehun thought looked so cute. 

“Ye-Yes” 

Baekhyun have been thinking about it since the night Sehun tried waiting in front of his door. He would like the company of his friend but he thought it would also make things easier for Sehun. 

Sehun didn’t answer for a few seconds that made Baekhyun nervous. 

But then a small smile formed on his face before he continued walking towards the door.  
“I’ll be back with my things.” Sehun said. 

Baekhyun couldn’t help the grin forming on his face and his heart suddenly beating so fast.

—

“So you two are living together?” Minseok asked, stirring the soup he’s cooking. He used to cook their dinner with Baekhyun but the small male was knocked down on the sofa with his mouth half open and a snore escaped his mouth.

“Yes, it’ll be easier for the both of us. Baekhyun will need my help more as he goes to second trimester.” Sehun answered. 

He and Jongdae sat on the dining area as they watch Minseok cook. They left Baekhyun in the living room since their pregnant friend started to get tired so easily these days. 

“Wow you studied those for Baekhyun.” Jongdae side comments. Minseok eyed Sehun. 

“How about your apartment? How long will you live with him?” Minseok continued asking. 

“I was actually really happy to leave that hole.” Sehun said. “We first figured until Baek gives birth but then he’ll need all my help after giving birth, so it’s still uncertain.” 

Minseok nodded. He finished cooking and started serving them, it was already past dusk so they’re all already starving.

“Wait, I’ll check if Baekhyun’s already awake. If not, can you please save him some?” Sehun said before standing up and walking away towards the living room. 

“Am I the only one who thinks he’s never gonna leave B’s place?” Jongdae said after Sehun was out of earshot. 

Minseok smirked. “I also bet we aren’t the only couple in this group anymore.”

—

On their first sonogram the two of them was a nervous wreck. They’re both sweaty and didn’t know what to answer to the doctor. Especially with the inevitable thought that the two of them are together.

The doctor kept calling them husbands and they didn’t have the guts to correct her anymore. 

“Nothing to worry about. Everything seems normal and your beautiful baby is perfectly healthy.” the doctor said. 

Baekhyun lied on the ultrasound table, happily looking at the screen that showed his baby, which is only a little ball. 

“Just always remind your husband to take his vitamins and do all the home remedies the pamphlet suggested whenever he feels anything.” the doctor told Sehun, which only made gulp and nod with a nervous smile. 

The two of them loudly walked over where Sehun parked his motorcycle. 

“It’s so cute, isn't it?” Sehun teased. Lifting the sonogram high so Baekhyun wouldn’t reach it. 

“Let me see!” Baekhyun shouted frustratingly, trying to reach it from Sehun’s grasp. “You’re calling our child ‘it’ again!”

Sehun only laughed and raised the sonogram higher. 

“Come on! I’m not allowed to jump!” Baekhyun said. Sehun felt bad a little so he put down the sonogram. Only to lift it again before Baekhyun could reach it. 

“Give me a kiss first.” Sehun said lowering his cheeks towards Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun scowled at him but leaned forward anyway and kissed Sehun on the cheeks. 

Sehun immediately regretted it as soon as he felt his cheeks where Baekhyun kissed him get warm. He immediately looked and laughed to hide his very obvious blushing before finally giving it to Baekhyun. Luckily his small friend didn;t notice hid burning cheeks. 

Baekhyun stared at the sonogram with a smile on his face. 

“So cute right?” Baekhyun said. “If our child’s gonna be a boy, I want to name it Chanseong.” 

Sehun smiled, because he’s kinda hoping their child will be a boy too. But frowned when he realized something. 

“Isn’t that name from a TV drama?”

—

Sehun and Baekhyun started to have a routine after Sehun moved in. It actually looked so domestic that it’s making the both of them a little bit nervous. Baekhyun still came to work and was not planning to use his maternal leave till his third trimester. Sehun still has a lot of movies and some supermarket catalogue modeling.

“Let me see!” 

The two of them excitedly scanned the catalogue looking for Sehun’s picture. Until they spotted it on the third page. 

“So handsome!” Baekhyun teased and laughed the whole time while Sehun only frowned. 

They have a routine of Baekhyun cooking them breakfast before he goes to the clinic. Then arrive back home with a delicious smell of Sehun cooking dinner welcoming him. If Sehun has shooting at night, he’d always be back in time before Baekhyun wakes up at four in the morning. In time to start looking for the food he’s craving, helping him after puking and sometimes just keep him company until he gets sleepy again. 

“Aren’t you sleepy yet?” Sehun sleepily asked. 

“Nope!” Baekhyun half shouted before writing another x on the paper they’re playing tic tac toe at.

On Baekhyun’s twentieth week, he had started to swell and his clothes started to not fit him anymore. 

“Baek” Sehun said, looking at Baekhyun prepare their breakfast. “Maybe we should buy you new clothes.” He said looking at Baekhyun’s scrub suit that tightly fit his now swollen stomach. 

Baekhyun who’s drinking milk looked down on his tummy and looked back up at Sehun. “Why? My clothes are still fine.” He said before wobbling away towards the bathroom. 

Sehun sighed. Baekhyun might also be on a phase where he’s getting really stubborn. 

One day they went out to lunch to meet Sehun’s mother. She was so happy to see Baekhyun. They really needed to see her to ask some things they’re confused about and she happily answered all of their questions. She gave them advice on what to do once the baby comes. 

Fortunately she didn’t ask if they are together. Baekhyun thought maybe Sehun already told her about their deal. 

They’re on their way back after they finish their lunch when Baekhyun went away for a while to buy some ice cream. Sehun sat on a bench with his mother by his side. 

“That carrier of yours is nice.” His mother said. He smiled and nodded. “A guy like that isn’t only befriend.” 

His mother knew he’s only friends with Baekhyun. She has known him way back when they visited her. So it’s a surprise to Sehun that his mother wasn’t surprised to know he’s having a child with Baekhyun. 

“If ever the two of you decided to be together, or even just you having thoughts of not letting him go.” his mother said, pulling out something from her purse. “Give him this” she said, presenting a small box in front of Sehun. 

He took the box and immediately knew what it was. He opened it to see a beautiful ring. 

“But mom we aren’t–” Sehun was cut off by his mother raising a finger, hushing him down. 

“Just keep it.” 

Since they rode Sehun’s motorcycle on their way. They just walked Sehun’s mother to the bus stop and accompanied her till she got on one. 

On their way back, Baekhyun was behind Sehun on the motorcycle when he thought of the day they had. Sehun’s mother was as nice and beautiful as the day he first met her. 

They stopped at a red light when a thought got into Baekhyun’s mind. 

“Sehun” He called. Sehun glanced back at him. “Since we already saw your mother. Do you think we could go to our house this week end?” 

Sehun only gulped at the thought.

—

On Baekhyun’s eighteenth week, they could finally find out the gender of their baby. As usual, the two of them went over to have a sonogram a nervous wreck. This time they’re even more nervous.

“Well no matter what gender we’re still gonna love it the same right?” Sehun asked. 

Baekhyun was already lying on the ultrasound table when looked at Sehun as if not believing what he just said. 

“Of course!” Baekhyun answered irritatingly. 

Both of them were startled when the doctor came in. 

“Are you ready to know the gender of the baby?” The doctor asked happily. 

“Yes” 

“No” 

They both said at the same time, making Baekhyun look at Sehun again after saying the latter. 

“It’s a Chanseong!” Baekhyun shouted happily as they walk back to Sehun’s motorcycle. 

“It’s a boy!” Sehun also shouted happily. Some people started to look at them weirdly. The both of them giggling at each other’s ridiculousness in public. 

“Chanseong will definitely have to play soccer.” Baekhyun said. 

“He will also need to be good at it.” Sehun said, linking his arm with Baekhyun’s “Then he’ll make it into the team and play soccer for our country.” 

“Chanseong will be our country’s pride in soccer.” Baekhyun can’t get rid of his grin. 

“Or he could just do what he wants.” Sehun said. Baekhyun glanced up at him at the same time he looked down at Baekhyun. The both of them smiling.

“Or that too.” Baekhyun said. “Chanseong can do whatever he wants and we’ll support him no matter what. Right?” 

“Right” Sehun lowered his face until their foreheads touch. 

This time he didn’t regret doing it even after feeling his heart beat so fast. Even after feeling his stomach and cheeks get warm. Because he could see Baekhyun felt the same too. 

“Are we really gonna name him Chanseong? Don’t I get a veto for that?” Sehun said. 

“Nope”

—

Sehun hasn’t seen Baekhyun’s father yet but he has heard of him and that only made it more scarier. He heard them talk over the phone when Baekhyun was telling them they’d come over, and Sehun was already cowering in fear when he heard him shout why it took Baekhyun so long of thinking to come back home.

“Don’t worry, my mother is nice.” Baekhyun said as they finish packing their clothes. They planned on staying there for the whole weekend. 

“Your _mother_ is nice. How about your father?” Jongdae said. He decided to come over, just to tease and scare Sehun because he had already met Baekhyun’s family—they were from the same town. “I remembered telling our friends before not play with you anymore because we’re scared of your father.” 

Baekhyun glared at Jongdae “You told them that?!” 

Jongdae only snickered.  
Sehun was quietly packing because he’s afraid of what would happen once they arrived and Baekhyun’s father suddenly sees Baekhyun’s baby bump.

“So what’s your made up story?” Jongdae asked, he was lying on Baekhyun’s bed. Watching the two of them pack and glance at him at the same time. “What? Come one as if Mr.Byun would believe and accept the two of you had a child as friends.” 

Sehun was still silent so Baekhyun explained. 

“We’ll tell them Sehun is my boyfriend. We’ve been together for three years and we are planning to get married a year after I give birth.” Baekhyun said. 

Jongdae nodded. “Good luck” 

They rode Sehun’s motorcycle all the way to Baekhyun’s hometown. It was a little hard for Baekhyun to hold onto Sehun because of his growing bump and the very long time of their trip. But Sehun made sure to stop over from time to time. 

They arrived in front of a huge country house with a wide farm behind it. Baekhyun’s mother was the first greet them. She was smiling looking at Baekhyun and Sehun but when she saw Baekhyun’s bump, her smile disappeared. 

“Oh my…” it was all she could say at first. Then tears started pouring out of her eyes before pulling Baekhyun into a hug. “How far are you?” 

“Twenty four weeks” Baekhyun answered. 

When they pulled away, Baekhyun’s mother greeted Sehun. She smiled at him before also pulling him into a hug. 

They were all startled with someone clearing his voice. Sehun saw a tall, muscular man standing by the doorway. 

“Dad” Baekhyun greeted him with a smile. 

Mr. Byun also smiled and opened his arms to hug Baekhyun, but when Baekhyun walked over to him and he saw the bump on Baekhyun’s stomach, his smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. 

“Who did this to you?” Baekhyun’s father said, and looked around before spotting Sehun standing. 

“Dad no, we planned thi–” Baekhyun was cut off by his father suddenly charging towards Sehun. 

“You! You did this?!” Mr. Byun’s voice boomed through their whole porch. Baekhyun and his mother immediately got in front of him to stop Baekhyun’s father. 

Sehun stepped back, not knowing what to do. Then he stepped forward again because Baekhyun shouldn’t be blocking his huge father. He could get pushed or anything. 

“No, dad, no. We planned this! I wanted this!” Baekhyun shouted. Making his father stop to look at him. 

They all sat on the dining area with Baekhyun’s aunt serving them food. Baekhyun’s father still has a frown on his face and refused to talk to them. 

“Dad, I’m sorry but I want this. I’m already at the right age and I should be able to decide for myself on my own.” Baekhyun said. 

“How far are you?” His father said. Baekhyun was a little relieved his father finally talked to him. 

“Twenty four weeks” Baekhyun answered. 

Then Baekhyun’s father looked at Sehun. 

“How long have the two of you been married?” His father asked. 

Sehun didn’t know what to answer since all they talked about was to pretend they are dating. He glanced at Baekhyun who immediately answered his father. 

“Dad, we aren’t married yet.” 

His mother worriedly looked at his father who didn’t answer for a second. He sighed before massaging his temples and abruptly standing up. He pushed his chair with force that startled Baekhyun and his mother before walking away. 

“You aren’t married? Baekhyun you know how your father feels with a child out of wedlock.” 

“But we’re planning to get married anyway.” Baekhyun answered. 

“That isn’t enough. Your father would get the two of you married as soon as possible.” his mother said. 

Baekhyun and Sehun only looked at each other. 

They didn’t see Baekhyun’s father after they finished dinner. Baekhyun already expected it, his parents reaction. But he’s afraid his mother might be right. Sehun had already done enough for him, he didn’t need to get into a mess which is a marriage, just because Baekhyun’s parents were conservative. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Sehun who suddenly held his hand. The two of them sat in the living room silently while Baekhyun’s mother look for his father. 

“Stop worrying. It’s alright.” Sehun said. “We’ll just tell them everything then.” 

Baekhyun frowned at Sehun. “No, they’ll get even more mad.” Baekhyun worriedly said. “Let’s just tell them our story and hope my mother isn’t right.” 

A few minutes later, his father suddenly barged in with his mother in tow. 

“I talked to the mayor. The two of you will get married tomorrow.” Baekhyun’s father said sternly. 

“But dad!” Baekhyun shouted, and followed his dad who walked away. 

He followed his father until they reached the back porch. 

“Dad, talk to me please.” Baekhyun begged and only then his father faced him. 

“We are still your parents! You don’t leave your parents to only visit once a year and suddenly tell them you’re pregnant.” His father said. 

He wasn’t able to say anything for a second because his father was right. 

“I’m sorry.” it was all he could say. 

“And who’s that guy you’re with?” His father was still frowning. 

“He’s Sehun. He was my friend, but now we are dating and having a child together.” Baekhyun felt more bad for lying. 

“Do you live with him? What does he do?” His father asked a little calmer this time. 

“Yes, I live with him. He’s a stunt man.” Baekhyun answered. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” His father said after a very long pause. 

“I was afraid.” Baekhyun looked away. “I was afraid you would act this way. I’ve been wanting to have a child for a long time. Then he rescued me and gave me my wish.” Tears started brimming his eyes. “I did this because I wanted to. I want to do things because I wanted to. Not because my parents forced me. Not because he forced mo or anyone else. So I hope you would accept him, this child and my decision.” 

“I will accept him, because we cannot stop you of who to love. I will also accept that child inside you because from the start it was never unwanted.” His father said, making Baekhyun look at him fondly. “ But I cannot accept the last thing you asked. I’m sorry but you will get married tomorrow. No, grandchild of ours will be born out of wedlock.” His father said before leaving again. 

They were put on different bedrooms since _they aren’t married yet_. Sehun was informed of Mr.Byun’s intractable decision of getting the two of them married, and he didn’t know what to say or how to react. 

He wasn’t entirely in favor of the plan but he was also not against it. If that was what Baekhyun wanted then he’s fine with it. The thought of getting married to his friend was actually not bad. He didn’t mind being married with Baekhyun, after all they’re having a child together and he thinks he’s starting to like his friend. But if it wasn’t what Baekhyun wanted, then he would be fine with it. He still didn’t know if Baekhyun feels the same for him and it looked like they were still far away from where he wanted them to be. 

He heard a knock on his door. He quickly got up and answer it. He saw Baekhyun standing in front of him, before he moved inside for Baekhyun to follow him. 

They sat on the bed as Baekhyun sighed and started speaking. 

“I’m really sorry I got you into this, but I swear I’ll get us out of that wedding.” Baekhyun apologized. “I only wanted you to tell them about our child, I never meant to force you to marry me.” 

“It’s okay, you actually did all the talking. I only did all the catching of your father’s wrath.” Sehun joked, trying to make Baekhyun at least smile. 

But Baekhyun didn’t. He only sighed in frustration. 

The morning after, Baekhyun was woken up by his mother. She was holding up a white suit and was telling Baekhyun to change. She also told him Sehun was also told to change. 

“Mother we can’t get married.” Baekhyun said, his voice faint. He was sitting on his bed when his mother sat next to him. 

"I know you want to get married when you want to, but your father is ver-" his mother was very gentle talking to him. 

"No mother. We _can't_ get married." Baekhyun said and made his mother furrowed her eyebrows in worry. 

"Why?" She asked. "Is he already married to another person?" 

"No" Baekhyun answered. 

He sighed. He's been thinking of ways to get them out of the situation and one of the things he thought was to tell his mother the truth. He could never tell his father the truth or else he might take back his acceptance to Baekhyun's child. But his mother will understand and might even help them stop the wedding. 

"Then why?" His mother asked.

"Because we aren't together. Sehun is just my friend…" Baekhyun told her mother everything. From him wanting to have a child, to Sehun’s father’s will. Everything. 

“I’m sorry” was the first thing his mother said. “You don’t need to go to this wedding.” Baekhyun could see she wanted to cry. “Are you that unhappy that you had to ask your friend to have a child with you?” 

“I’m sorry mother.” Baekhyun said. 

“You don’t need to get married today, I will take care of your father.” His mother said. “It’s just that your friend doesn’t look like he sees you only as a friend.” 

“We made up a story to tell you before we got here.” Baekhyun admitted. 

“No” HIs mother shook her head. “Believe me, from the short time he’s here, it looked like your play wasn’t something he’s acting.” 

Baekhyun was surprised with what his mother said. Did they really look like they weren’t faking it? They barely did anything anyway. Did Sehun really cared about him? He didn’t want to raise his hopes. 

His mother let them leave early. Baekhyun felt bad with not saying goodbye to his father so he gave his mother the longest and the warmest hug he could give her before fleeing with Sehun. They kinda looked like they eloped albeit it was really the other way around.

—

“You almost got married?!” Jongdae sounded so surprised. “Oh my, drama is really attracted to you Sehun.” he teased.

Minseok laughed but Baekhyun didn’t 

“What? You’re traumatized with almost getting married?” Jongdae said sarcastically. 

Baekhyun only glared at his friend.

He was still thinking about his father and not saying goodbye to him. But if they didn’t left as soon as they did, his father would’ve still pushed the wedding through. 

“Hey, stop worrying. We’ll just come back there when things are already settled okay?” Sehun said. 

“What? You didn’t get scared enough by Mr.Byun?” Jongdae said. Minseok went over to his boyfriend and literally covered his mouth to stop him from talking. 

“Yeah” Baekhyun took a deep breath. “What’s another thing to feel bad about right?” He smiled weakly at Sehun before looking back at the movie they’re watching. 

_“We wouldn’t have gotten this problem if you only agreed to get married, because I don’t mind. I don’t mind getting married to you at all.”_ Sehun wanted to say but only also looked back at the movie they’re watching.

—

They went back to their routines. Baekhyun slowly moving on with what happened to his parents. They went back to being friends but having a child together. Baekhyun didn’t wake up every four in the morning anymore so the only time the two of them get talk was before they go to bed.

Sehun’s makeshift bed beside Baekhyun’s was now thrown aside because Sehun always spend the night beside Baekhyun. 

With Baekhyun’s stomach growing, they also started to experience new things. 

“Yeah, I read that they can now respond to light, touch and sound.” Baekhyun said. 

They are lying on their backs, trying to go to sleep but can’t because they kept on talking to each other. With the lights turned off, their hands are on top of Baekhyun’s tummy trying to feel if what they read is true. 

“So if I rap ‘baby got back’ right now, Chanseong can hear it?” Sehun asked.

“Yeah, he can probably hear us right now.” Baekhyun said. 

“Oh, so you can hear this now Chan?” Sehun said, Baekhyun was confused for a second of what he was talking about, until he something pinching his waist. A yelp escaped his mouth and flinched with the touch. Sehun laughed. 

“Stop it!” Baekhyun said. “Talk to him seriously.” 

“Okay” Sehun stopped laughing and shifted his position so his face is nearer to Baekhyun’s stomach. “Hi Chanseong, there will be rules once you come out here. No peeing on the floor, no puking on the–” 

Baekhyun slapped his shoulders. Sehun chuckled before clearing his throat. 

“Kidding” Sehun started speaking again. “Hi Chanseong! I’m your father’s friend but i’m also your other father. We are really excited to meet you, but let me warn you, it’s really complicated out here. There’s a lot of things we still can’t settle but I only know one thing and that is, we really love you.” 

Sehun went back to his old position beside Baekhyun. 

“I love you” Sehun didn’t know why but it just came out. He internally had a small heart attack after realizing what he did. But he immediately thought of a way to get past it. “...Chanseong. I love you Chanseong.”

Baekhyun was silent for a very long time. It was really dark so Sehun didn’t see how Baekhyun was taken aback by what he just heard. He didn’t know if it was really meant for him and Sehun only found a way to get through, but he’s kinda hoping it was. 

He really hates Minseok for bringing that up, now he thinks his feelings for his tall friend are resurrected. 

“My turn” Baekhyun said. “I’ll sing, what should I sing for Chanseong?” 

“Baby got back”

—

The first time Baekhyun felt it, they were all arguing about who’s the slob among the four of them.

“It’s definitely you!” Baekhyun pointed at Jongdae. 

“No I’m not! It’s Sehun.” Jongdae defended himself.

“It’s not Sehun” MInseok said and Jongdae gasped, but snickered when Minseok said “It’s Baekhyun”

“It’s not me! We always hang out in my place. Was it ever messy?” 

“Yuh-huh! We always find dirty socks on the floor–” Minseok was cut off by Baekhyun suddenly flinching and shouting.

“Ow!” Baekhyun shouted, his hand instantly on his stomach. 

Sehun rushed next to him. “What? What is it? What hurts?” he said so fast. 

Baekhyun furrowed his brows and looked down. “I think Chanseong just kicked.” 

All of his friends had their eyes wide. 

“Really?” Jongdae asked and Baekhyun flinched again. 

“Yes, oh my god yes! He’s kicking!” they all rushed next to Baekhyun and looked at his tummy. They suddenly saw smaller bumps appearing and disappearing. 

“It’s so weird but it’s also so cute!”

—

Baekhyun already used his maternity leave when he reached the third trimester so he did nothing all day. It also meant him getting bored alone in the house whenever Sehun's away. And a bored Baekhyun meant disturbing every single one of his friends.

He reached a point that he was so bored he started prank calling his friends. 

As his stomach grew, his back also started getting spasms, his hips hurting and his waist numb. He spent most of his time laying on the sofa watching tv and it’s making him feel all sorts of feelings. A minute he’s sad because he’s alone, then mad because he needs to get through this, then happy because he didn’t need to go to work then back to being sad. But all of that went away when Sehun came home holding food he’s been craving at the whole day and gave him a back rub. 

“I read we need to start having a birth plan.” Sehun said one night when they are in the living room. Baekhyun was splayed on the sofa with his feet on Sehun’s lap while his friend was giving him a foot rub. “So what’s our plan?” 

“We pack a bag and when it’s starting to happen we run to the hospital.” Baekhyun said lazily. 

“Okay” Sehun agreed. 

“Good job team!” Baekhyun raised a hand and Sehun gave him a high five. 

They were kicked out of a lamaze class when the lamaze coach constantly caught the two of them only playing during class. They were once caught with Sehun having Baekhyun in a headlock. A lot of times they were making fun of the other couples, sometimes their coach. What sent their coach on the edge was when they were caught eating the food they snuck in. 

“Quick help me. It’s our anniversary and I can’t think of something to do for Minseok.” Jongdae said after suddenly popping up at their apartment. 

“Buy him a gift.” Sehun who’s cooking dinner said. 

“What gift?” Jongdae asked. 

“A ring” Baekhyun answered who’s enjoying his kool aid while laying on the sofa—again— because his feet started to swell and his bump was giving him the worst back pain. 

“No! He’ll think I’m proposing.” Jongdae whined, trying to sit on the sofa but got kicked by Baekhyun. “You know your feet looks like crescent rolls.” 

Baekhyun only rolled his eyes. 

“Well don’t you want to?” Sehun glanced at Jongdae. 

“Not yet” Jongdae answered. 

“Well you can take him out.” Baekhyun said. . 

“Where?” Jongdae said. 

Baekhyun thought for a moment before his eyes widened and a grin formed on his face. 

“Take him to the docks! Buy him some crepe, take him to the night market and just stroll. I can also suggest taking him dancing on a salsa club near the docks but I don’t want you to do that because I’ll get jealous.” Baekhyun said. 

Sehun glanced at him and chuckled. 

“I can’t do that. He hates the dock. He said it smells like fish.” Jongdae whined. 

“Take him out for a dinner then buy some tickets for a theatrical play.” Sehun said. 

Jongdae lit up with what he said and nodded. 

“That’s a good idea! I’ll do that! Thanks!” Jongdae said. 

But inside Sehun’s head he was actually thanking Jongdae because now he knew what Baekhyun wanted. He’s been thinking of doing something for Baekhyun because he felt bad for his friend whom he knew was already dying with boredom from doing nothing all day.

—

On Baekhyun’s thirty sixth week they received a bunch of things for their child. Cribs, baby bottles, diapers, formulas, and a lot more. They found out it was from Sehun’s father, who was also inviting them over for dinner.

“Are you sure he’s nice? What if he says something about us not being together?” Baekhyun was really nervous as they stand in front of huge mahogany doors. 

“We’ll just tell him the story we made up before we went to your parents. Okay?” Sehun said. 

Baekhyun was unsure for a moment before nodding. 

Soon enough the doors were opened by butlers who greeted them and guided them towards the dining are where Sehun’s father waited for them. 

Sehun’s father was in glee when he saw Baekhyun. He looked more frail and weak but he still managed to stand up and greet them. 

“You two are really far along.” His father said, looking at Baekhyun’s bump. 

They smiled and nodded. 

“Well that means you might be getting the whole inheritance then.” Sehun’s father looked at him. “Let’s discuss it over dinner. Come on.” His father said before walking back to the dining table that was full of feasts. “Tell what my grandchild will be.” 

“It’s a boy” Sehun answered and his father was even more delighted. 

Baekhyun looked around for a sign of Sehun’s brother but found none. Their whole dinner consisted of Sehun’s father asking them about their experiences. He also told them some stories about Sehun’s childhood which Sehun found uncomfortable since he didn’t really have the best childhood when he was with his father. They were also asked about their future plans. 

“Since it seems like you’ll be inheriting all our business, I think we should enroll you to a business school. What do you think?” Sehun’s father said to him. 

Baekhyun saw how Sehun looked like he was genuinely happy after hearing what his father said though he looked like he’s afraid of what his father wanted him to do. 

Sehun only smiled. 

His father nodded. “I think the two of you should also visit the office, you know, so we can already introduce you and Baekhyun to our employees. I guess it’s already time they get to know their future boss.” Sehun’s father said. 

Baekhyun was the one who was surprised this time. He didn’t think he should also be introduced because after all he didn’t want anything to do with Sehun’s father. 

“I don’t think we need to do that.” Sehun said. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so too.” an unfamiliar voice suddenly said. 

They all looked at where it came from and Baekhyun saw a man walking towards them. He wore a pristine suit with an impeccable posture. His face showed no sign of delight after seeing them and instead he even looked like he was judging them in his mind. Baekhyun already knew it was Sehun’s brother, Junmyeon. 

“The employees already knew who he is. They also know who his mother is.” Junmyeon said, looking at Sehun with a stoic face. 

Baekhyun glanced at Sehun and saw a frown suddenly appeared on his face. 

Junmyeon abruptly stopped when he saw Baekhyun. 

“Oh,” he said, his eyes on Baekhyun’s bump. Then his eyebrows furrowed.

“Junmyeon, this is Baekhyun, Sehun’s partner. They’re having a child together.” his father introduced. 

Sehun’s brother didn’t answer for a second, only for his frown to turn into glower. “Are we sure it’s his?” 

Baekhyun was startled when Sehun suddenly jabbed his fist on the table. 

“Junmyeon” their father scolded. 

Sehun suddenly stood up and Baekhyun didn’t know what to do, so he just followed his friend. Sehun turned to his father. 

“I’m sorry I had to cut our dinner short. We’ll be going.” He said before grabbing Baekhyun’s arm and walked away. Though when they reached Junmyeon he turned to him and look him in the eye. 

“We’ll be by the office some time. I guess it’s time they get to know their potential new boss.” Sehun sternly said before completely walking away.

—

“I hate that guy! Everything that comes out of his mouth makes me so mad.” Sehun complained. They both sad on a bus stop. They stopped riding Sehun’s motorcycle after Baekhyun didn’t fit anymore and they also thought it’s really unsafe.

Baekhyun was quiet the whole time. What he saw made him think, the whole time they were only with Sehun’s father, Sehun looked like he didn’t like the thought of going to a business school and getting introduced to everyone. He didn’t know if Sehun was only being humble, but when his brother arrived, he suddenly agreed to what his father said. It made Baekhyun think if Sehun was only doing this because of his issues with Junmyeon. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that. I’m sorry about my brother’s vile mouth.” Sehun glanced at him. 

Baekhyun blinked a few times, before nodding. “It’s fine.” 

They were silent for a few moments before he hard Sehun sigh. 

“Want to go to the docks?” Sehun said, this time he was already calm and was smiling at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun cannot help the smile forming on his face. 

_

“Oh my, I miss it here.” Baekhyun said, admiring the calm sea as gentle breeze touched his face. “The last time I went here I was on a date with a patient.” 

Sehun looked down at him with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Shh, I know we are not allowed to do that but at least I got laid that night.” Baekhyun laughed at the memory. Sehun didn’t want to listen to Baekhyun for a second. 

They sat on a bench near the edge as they each held a crepe. Sehun bought it for them since Baekhyun didn’t want to walk a long distance. Since Baekhyun also couldn't walk to the night market nor stroll around, Sehun just bought him a small lantern he saw when he passed by the night market. 

“This is so cute. Isn’t this the lantern they release into the sky every thanksgiving?” Baekhyun looked at the lantern Sehun gave him. 

“Yes that is the lantern they release into the sky. I only got to see that once, when I was a child and I was with my mother. “ Sehun said, looking at Baekhyun. Not noticing the small smile on his face. 

“I have always wanted to see that, but I don’t want to go here alone.” Baekhyun glanced at Sehun. 

Sehun stared at him a little longer before speaking. 

“What if we come back here after Chanseong arrives? We’ll all stroll, eat some crepes, and watch the lanterns at night. Sounds good?” 

A grin formed on Baekhyun’s face before throwing himself at Sehun. 

“Sounds good to me!” Baekhyun half shouted, hugging Sehun tightly. Then he pulled away and looked down at his bump. “Heard that Chanseong? Dad said we’ll come back here. Next time you’ll get to see what the docks really looks like and we’ll get to see the floating lanterns!” Baekhyun excitedly said. 

Sehun only chuckled, thinking about how he would never in the world want this moment to stop.

—

On their way back to the bus stop, Baekhyun had already forgotten about what happened earlier for a while when Sehun suddenly talked about it again.

“When do you want to come over at the office?” Sehun asked.  
Baekhyu didn’t noticed his eyebrows furrowed. “I thought you don’t need to get introduced, and why do need to be there? It’s not like i’m boyfriend or husband. 

Sehun felt a pinch inside his chest. 

“Well, if I’m going to be their COO, I’ll need a good image and that means they need to see you all the time as you are the person who carried my child.” Sehun said. He immediately regretted saying those when he saw a scowl form on Baekhyun’s face and he suddenly stopped walking. 

Baekhyun was surprised with what Sehun just said. It didn’t sound like him at all, but who was he kidding. It really was the sole purpose of it all. He was stupid enough to not think things through and realize Sehun will have the inheritance once he had a child. That also meant he will take over a very large company that will surely change him. 

“I’m sorry but I don’t think we talked about me pretending to be your partner to give you _good image_.” Baekhyun said, looking away.

Sehun sighed and went in front if Baekhyun. “Please, I need to show Junmyeon that he’s now the one who’s a step behind.” 

Baekhyun got more irritated with what he said and said the thing that has been going inside his head since they left Sehun’s father’s house. 

“I think you’re only doing this because of your grudge to your brother.” Baekhyun said, his voice faint. 

“What? No, Baekhyun. I’m not doing this because of him.” Sehun said. 

“Then why did you suddenly want all of those?” Baekhyun’s frown disappeared. Only replaced with dejection. “I know you Sehun, you were raised a simple man. I don’t think you suddenly want all of your businesses because you want it for yourself. I think you want it because you want to take it away from your brother. “ 

Sehun was not able to answer Baekhyun. He was taken aback by what he just heard. Maybe Baekhyun was right, all this time maybe he was only mad at his father because he envied Junmyeon. He was so focused on being mad at them that he didn’t see there’s really no reason for him to feel that way. He’s already got everything he needed with him. 

Sehun couldn’t admit it, so he only stood and did nothing. 

Baekhyun nodded, he knew he was right but it only made him unhappy a thousand times. “I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore.” He said, his voice sounded so weak. Tears started brimming his eyes. 

Sehun suddenly looked up at him. 

“I’m really _really_ sorry Sehun. “ Baekhyun said. “It’s bad enough that my child was conceived without love, it’s even worse knowing it is also out of grudge.”

—

Baekhyun went home by himself that night and Sehun didn’t stop him. Instead he stayed there thinking about what Baekhyun said. His friend was totally right, and he has all the rights to pull out from their deal.

But Sehun didn’t think Baekhyun meant something else. 

Sehun was surprised when he didn’t saw Baekhyun back at his apartment. He only saw his things all packed up lying outside the door. Worry quickly filled him. 

“Where could he possibly be?!” Sehun said frustratingly. 

He went straight to MInseok and Jongdae’s in hope of seeing Baekhyun there, but to his dismay his friends also didn’t have a clue to where Baekhyun could be. 

“What did the two of you fight about anyway?” Minseok asked, also getting frustrated. All of them are so worried about Baekhyun. Especially that he’s so far along, he could give birth any time. 

Sehun explained everything and his friends listened.

“What is he mad about? When in the first place all you agreed about was to have a child.” Jongdae said. “Except, he’s afraid that all you’re doing for him and all you’re showing him was only because of your will to get back on your brother.” 

“It’s impossible...” Sehun said, hesitant to say what he was about to say. “It’s impossible because I love him.” 

His friends were surprised with what he just said. 

“And I don’t think I only feel this way because of Chanseong, because I started to feel it way back to Baekhyun’s birthday.” Sehun admitted. He thought there was nothing wrong anymore to say out loud what he really feels. 

“That long?” Jongdae asked. Shocked with what he just heard. 

Sehun nodded. 

Minseok on the other hand, only smirked. 

“And you choose to confess on the day the person that should be hearing it was nowhere to be found?!” Jongdae half shouted before smacking Sehun at the back of his head. Minseok laughed. 

“I was afraid okay? I’m afraid if I tell him now, he’d think I was bluffing because I need something from him.” Sehun said in defense. 

“He’s not that dense. But I think he’ll be more than happy to hear that from you.” Minseok said. Sehun looked at him in confusion. “Believe me” a sly smile formed on Minseok’s face. 

“Really?” Sehun asked hopefully.

“Yes, but prove it to him first” Minseok said. 

“And how can I do that?” 

“Prove to him that you’re not doing all this anymore just because of the inheritance.” 

When his friend said that, Sehun already knew what to do. 

Sehun still kept on looking for Baekhyun, his worry was lessen a little bit when Minseok said he already knew where Baekhyun was. Sehun did everything to make his friend tell him but Minseok was tenacious and refused to tell him until he gets things right. 

So Sehun went back to his father’s house to get things right.

—

It has been three days since Baekhyun disappeared—for him since his friends just didn’t want to tell him where Baekhyun was. He’s been staying with Minseok and Jongdae the whole time. Persuading them to let him see Baekhyun.

“No! I told you. We’ll say so when he said so, but he doesn’t want to see you yet so no.” Jongdae said, shaking the pleading Sehun off him. 

They were startled with Minseok barging inside the apartment. He was still on his work clothes but he immediately went inside their room, only to come out holding a bag. 

“Wait! That’s our baby bag!” Sehun shouted when he recognized the bag. 

“Quick, get the things you need. We’re going to the hospital.” Minseok said. Panic suddenly washed over Sehun and Minseok looked right at him. “Baekhyun’s already in labor.”

—

Sehun’s hands were shaking when they arrived at the hospital. He was so nervous and panicked that he didn’t know what to do anymore. They were told of where Baekhyun’s private room was and he rushed to get there.

Only to see Baekhyun peacefully lying on the hospital bed holding a TV remote in one hand and ice chips on the other. 

Baekhyun was startled when they barged in. 

“Do you all really need surprise me like that?!” Baekhyun complained. 

“How do you feel?” Sehun asked, for a second he was afraid Baekhyun was gonna ignore him. 

But Baekhyun smiled a little and answered. “I’m fine. Contractions are the worst but I can handle it.” 

Sehun sat on a chair beside the hospital bed to get closer to Baekhyun. That was when their friends left the room to let them talk. 

“I’m sorry” was the first thing Sehun said.

“For what?” Baekhyun said.

“For making you do this, for making you feel all sorts of things. I’m sorry you thought we had Chanseong because of grudge, that he was made without love.” Sehun looked at Baekhyun, who only furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“What do you mean–” Baekhyun was cut off. 

“What I mean is…” Sehun gathered all the courage he has to say those things to Baekhyun. “What I mean is, I already like you even before Chanseong was made. Then I learned to love you along the way.” 

Sehun’s confession made Baekhyun tear up.

“You are also right about my grudge towards my brother.” Sehun said. “But it is not the reason why I did all of this with you, because to be honest, that thing had slipped my mind the whole time I was with you. I think you make me forget about my problems and sorrows because you’ve become my happy place.”

Sehun continued “Those kisses I gave you was not from pity or sympathy. I kissed you because I like you and I wanted you to feel it. I’m also still hoping that the reason you kissed me back was because you felt the same.” 

Because of that, Baekhyun suddenly pulled him for a kiss. He kissed him back and it lasted for a while untilBaekhyun pulled away to say something. 

“I also have something to confess.” Baekhyun smiled. “I had feelings for you way back when we first knew each other.” 

Sehun was surprised to hear that from Baekhyun. 

“But when you showed no interest in me, I hid it very deep inside me.” Baekhyun said, a small smile was on his face while telling it to Sehun who was still shocked. “Then it all came back the night you first asked me to have a child with you.” 

“well, you beat me.” Sehun said and chuckled before pulling Baekhyun for another kiss. 

“I love you” Sehun said. 

“I love you too” Baekhyun said before smiling at each other. 

“By the way,” Sehun almost forgot. “I already told my father I will not get the inheritance anymore.” 

Baekhyun gasped, looking at Sehun. “But you’ve been dreaming of tha–” he cut off Baekhyun. 

“I already told you, you were right. I envy my brother that’s why I wanted that inheritance. But then I realized, I never really wanted it, I couldn’t handle it.” Sehun said. “Besides I already got everything I need.” 

“Really?” Baekhyun raised a brow, teasing Sehun. “If that’s what you want.” Baekhyun smiled anyway.. 

“Though, my father insisted on giving me a little sum. Something to start a business with.” Sehun said. “I was thinking of a dental clinic. Where do you think I can find a dentist?” 

He only received a smack at the back of his head. 

Baekhyun’s labor went for a very long time so Sehun couldn’t help but fall asleep. 

He was woken up by people coming inside their room. A doctor and two other nurses. 

“Sehun wake up. It’s time.” Baekhyun said. 

Sehun blinked a few times before absorbing what was happening. Nervousness and panic started to fill him again, especially when he cannot come with Baekhyun to do the operating room. 

“Goodbye, we’ll finally see Chanseong. Do good out there.” He said before kissing Baekhyun on the forehead.

—

A loud laugh of a baby made Baekhyun look behind him, only to find a couple holding a different child walking nearby. He also saw Sehun walking behind him.

“Where’s Chanseong?!” Baekhyun half shouted. 

“I thought he’s with you!” Sehun answered. 

“No he’s not!” Baekhyun started to panic. “He was with you when we were buying lanterns!” 

“No, he was with Minseok!” Sehun also started to panic; Looking around them for any sign of their child. 

“Oh would the two of you stop it! He’s with me!” Jongdae said, walking towards them while holding their six months baby. “We just bought a tiny lantern for Chanchan here.” Jongdae pinched their child’s cheek. 

“Do you really need to scare us like that?” Baekhyun scolded. 

“But he’s so cute I cannot resist.” Jongdae said, looking at Chanseong with heart eyes. 

“Guys come on! We’re gonna lose our spot! They’re already lighting the lanterns!” Minseok shouted over at them. 

Baekhyun glanced at Sehun who also looked at him at the same time. They smiled at each other before Jongdae walked over to Baekhyun to give him Chanseong. 

“Here Chanseong you can see how your parents made you.” Jongdae teased, before running back to Minseok. 

Baekhyun and Sehun only chuckled. Then Sehun lifted his hand for Baekhyun to hold. 

Together they watched the floating lanterns for the first time, and as a family. 

Sehun smiled. He cannot believe that the sole purpose of it all wasn’t something they’d get at the end, but something precious instead.

Something much better.


End file.
